Everything has Changed
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: The first time they meet is when Belle hits him with her car on a rainy day, Then he turns out to be her new high school teacher. What's going to happen next? I guess you'll just have to read to find out ;) No curse, It's just a story of Mr Gold and Belle. It will become Rated M...after a few chapters :) Please Review and let me know what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Right so, I've written two fanfics before, and the reviews i had were that i had good story backgrounds, but due to my rubbish old version of word pad, I didn't have spell check or anything, so I deleted my other stories and I'm going to start again with a whole new story! :D So I do hope you all enjoy these ones, Hopefully with my new version of MS Word It'll be a lot better! :) So Please Please Please review this story and let me know what you think! :D**___

_**Just for the record, For some reason I'm updating my chapters, but some of them are not changing, If you are reading this now it means It has been updated for you and, the story should flow pretty well but for others, I've had some reviews saying I've completely messed up the whole school/college thing and I am very very sorry, please forgive me! So just to get things straight, Belle is 18 years and a school student! :D Mr Gold is her new teacher/professor and he's 40 years old! Hope you all enjoy :) **_

Chapter 1...

It was September. The start of the School year. It was Belle and Ruby's last year of School and neither of them could wait to leave.

Belle had her eyes set on becoming the new Storybrooke librarian, and Ruby would eventually take over the Diner from her Granny.

Belle did love her books, that's why she wanted to re-open the public library when she finally graduated. She would finally have the qualifications she needed to become a true librarian.

It was a Monday, Always the worst day of the week. Even worse that is was the first day back to school.

Belle got dressed, navy skirt, white blouse, and flay shoes. She was always so professional, not like most of the girls' that would wear short denim skirts with crop tops, just to flaunt what they had.

Belle opened her front door and sighed. The weather was horrendous, It was like a three week storm that just happened to appear all in one day.

-This day is not going to end well- she thought to herself. She was nervous to drive on these horrid conditions but she had already missed the bus so she had no choice.

She drove ever so carefully up the main street in Storybrooke. She took one look at her cell phone.

" No signal...great" she said to herself.

Then suddenly -BANG-.

" What the hell?" She slammed her brakes on and looked out of the window, but the only thing she could see was the river of raindrops running down her screen. She grabbed her umbrella and got out of the car to check, when she seen a figure standing at the side of the car, and an angry tone spitting at himself " What the bloody hell! Arrggghhhhh"

Belle's eyes widened in horror when she had finally realized she must have hit the man with the car.

" Are you okay? I'm so so sorry, I didn't see...I mean the weather, I didn't see you in the road, I'm so sorry" She stuttered in an awfully worried tone of voice.

He held a hand up to hush her, He didn't even turn to look at her.

" Just leave it, I don't think my day could get any..." he began to say, but suddenly trailed off as he finally looked up to see that she was holding the umbrella over his head. That's when he saw her. When he really saw her.

Her sparkling blue eyes gazing at him, checking if he was okay. Her shiny flowing brown curls surrounding her face beautifully.

" I am really sorry" she pleaded with him. " Were you going anywhere specific? I could drive you as an apology?" she all but begged him to get into the car, she felt so awful.

He felt very awkward, but he had to keep his beastly pride and image in tact.

" No thankyou Dearie, I think you've done quite enough damage already, but wherever your going, make sure you don't run anyone else over" he all but spat at her, and she felt completely terrible.

" I am really sorry, truly I am" she sobbed.

The figure began to walk off down the street, In the pouring down rain.

Belle jumped back into the car and rested her head against her steering wheel and sighed.

" I freaking hate Mondays!" she screamed to herself inside the car.

Belle finally arrived at school, and could see Ruby standing under the shelter obviously waiting for her.

Belle parked up and ran up the steps out of the rain.

" Hey Bells'! "

"Hey Rubs'"

" Ready to start the last year of college, It's going to be a blast" Ruby winked at Belle in a joking manner.

" Ohh how fun" Belle said sarcastically, " Its already going so well, Its pouring with rain, I missed the bus and to top it all off I hit a man with my car this morning"

Ruby started to giggle and Belle playfully hit her arm.

"Its not funny" Belle tried holding back a laugh herself.

Ruby smirked and put her arm around Belle's shoulder, " Come on now, We have one good thing today, we get to find out who is taking over our class from Mrs Ursula last year, the word is she left because of that boy Graham, she was always so mean to him but he knew exactly how to push her buttons, it was always a funny class with those two" Ruby giggled.

Belle giggled too.

" I heard it's meant to be a guy taking over, I hope he's hot!" Ruby bit her lip as she imagined a hunky man standing at the front of the class.

Belle rolled her eyes and laughed.

They went to the main office to get their timetables and headed over to their first class at room 101.

As always Belle would want to sit at the front so she could get the best education, but Ruby would always drag her to the back of the class with the 'cool people' as Ruby would call them. Belle would just roll her eyes and follow.

Ruby sat right at the back in the far right corner, and Belle sat at the desk in front of her, so she was at least a little bit closer to the front.

She felt a kick at the back of her chair and she spun her head round to look at Ruby. Ruby gave her a smirk and nudged her head for Belle to look to the left of her.

Gaston. As always, Gaston would sit next to Belle. She knew all too well that he had a little crush on her, and her father completely adored the boy, but Belle wasn't so sure.

Belle turned her head back to Ruby with a -why is it always me?- look and Ruby laughed out loud which made Gaston turn to them.

" What's so funny? Come on I love a joke" he smiled at Belle, and it almost turned her sick.

" Nothing, Nothing, just girl talk...right Belle?" Ruby kicked Belle's chair again and smirked.

Everyone in the class had taken their seats and patiently awaited their new professor.

Belle had already taken a book out from her bag and began reading it. ' The Notebook'. She loved the romance of it. She had always hoped that she could find a man like Noah one day. She giggled to herself.

The talk in the room had suddenly turned to whispers and then eventually silence as the new professor had made their way through the classroom door.

" Hello class, I'm sure you were all expecting a new professor today" He practically gritted through his teeth.

Ruby nudged Belle's chair and whispered " Not so hunky... I'm disappointed" Belle moved her hand behind her chair and gently tapped Ruby's leg.

" Ohhhh Nooooooo!" Belle's eyes gaped open and she felt so worried.

" I'm totally failing this class Rub's" she whispered behind her. And Ruby's expression grew confused.

" Remember I ran someone over this morning with my car?" Belle pointed towards the man standing at the front of the classroom and Ruby followed to where her finger pointed.

It took all she could to stifle her laugh.

" Good luck Belle, Your going to need it " Ruby winked at her and carried on laughing.

" My name is Mr Gold and I will be your professor for the rest of the year".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_**Please Review! I would appreciate it so much! :D Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

A couple of days had passed, and everything seemed fine. She had hoped that he didn't recognise her. Or at least recognise the fact that she almost killed him with her car.

She kept her head down, and just listened to him.

She somehow found his voice very soothing, It was not the accent from where they were from so she knew he hadn't always lived here. It was an accent that she wouldn't soon forget.

Something about him intrigued her. She wanted to know more about him. But all the things she had heard about him, she did not like.

Jefferson had said - He's the town beast, No one likes him-

Gaston had said - He owns most of the properties in Storybrooke, and if you get on the wrong side of him, he'll willingly increase the rent-

Ashley had said - Everyone is afraid of him-

But Belle had a way about people, somehow she could see through them and could tell if they are a good person. And when she looked at him, something fluttered within her. She didn't know what it was but there was definitely something there.

She was intrigued and she wanted to know more.

" Right put all your books away, and take out one pen, let's find out whose been listening this last week...and who hasn't" his tone of voice sounded anything but happy. He scared most of the class. Everyone was always so afraid to turn up to this class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been half an hour into the test, and Belle was flying it. English and History, her favourite subjects. She was the only one in the class that had kept writing constantly throughout the whole. And Mr Gold had noticed. As he scanned around the room everyone else seemed to be daydreaming out of the window, but this one girl, he kept his eye on.

He noticed how she would gently bite the end of the pencil as she re-read through what she had already written down. Until suddenly something caught his gaze, something just to the left of her.

Gaston was trying to get Belle's attention, Mr Gold noticed his leg edge out from under the desk to try and kick her chair to get her attention. But Belle was so engrossed with her writing she didn't even notice.

Eventually Gaston scrumpled up a note and threw it onto her desk and it made her jump out of her skin.

She glared at him with slanted eyes and he nudged her to open it up.

She shook her head and began writing again, but then he threw another piece of paper at her and she gave in and began unraveling the piece of paper, but before she knew it it was being ripped from her fingers.

" And what is this Miss French? Something you care to share with the whole class?" Mr Gold raised his eyebrows to her awaiting an answer.

Belle began to blush, her face turning a crimson red with embarrassment, she didn't even get to read the note before Mr Gold pried it from her very fingers, so goodness knows what was written on it.

" Come on a date with me tonight Belle? I'll pick you up at 7 " Mr Gold had read out in front of the whole class. He looked between Belle and Gaston and shook his head with disappointment.

" I don't believe this has anything to do with this test paper...you are both to leave this class immediately and I'll see you both outside of my office after school" He gritted at them both.

" No, But, please...I need this... It wasn't my fault" Belle began to stutter, as the anger and tears began to rise within the curves of her face.

" Miss French..." he turned to look at her, the same look he gave her when she almost killed him with her car. " I will see you at 3 pm".

The anger growing within her she threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her so hard she actually thought the door might just fall off.

That day she didn't attend any of her other classes. She sat in the library for the rest of the day, nervously awaiting 3pm.

Belle began reading 'The Notebook' again. She was sat in the far corner, away from everyone. She preferred being alone, to think and to read.

The book was splayed out on her and she was engrossed in it.

The door of the Library suddenly opened. -everyone should be at class- she thought to herself, prying her eyes slowly upwards to see who had entered.

To her dismay it was Mr Gold, The man in the suit. Maybe she was wrong, maybe the rumors all her friends' told her about him were in fact true. At this moment she was too angry to even care, at the moment she did in fact hate him. If she failed this class she would blame him, and Gaston and hate them forever.

He turned around and caught her glaring at him just for a moment, and she quickly looked back to her book and carried on reading.

A couple of minutes passed and she heard a timid voice, with him standing next to her.

" Shouldn't you be at class, Miss French?"

" And what do you care? I'm already going to fail your class, what's the point in passing the other classes when yours is the only class I truly need" she gritted, her tone was full of anger with a hint of sadness.

Something within him was now making him feel guilty. Something he didn't often feel. But this girl brought something out of him. Something...Good.

" Your not failing my class, Miss French, In fact your doing the very opposite" He sat down next to her, and her face looked to him with curiosity.

" But the test paper? I...you sent me out? I didn't even get to finish" she glared. Slamming her book closed, realizing she didn't even know what page she was on -GREAT- she thought.

" I don't need you to complete that test to know that your flying my class without a problem. Your the most intelligent person in the class Miss French, and I don't need a silly weekly test paper result to tell me that" he almost managed a smile, and she tilted her head to the side slightly, still confused.

" Look, come to my office after school, like I've asked, your not in trouble Miss French, I assure you, Mr March on the other hand, well he won't be receiving any nice words " He smirked.

She nodded, completely unaware of what just happened. She could have sworn it could be a dream, until she felt his hand console her, and placed on her shoulder. It sent a shiver through her whole body.

She nodded to him and watched him walk out of the library.

When she was sure he was gone, she smiled to herself.

Now the worry of 3pm had disappeared, and was replaced by excitement and wonder.

- If he wasn't going to yell at me, what does he want?- she began to think to herself, her mind completely taken away from the novel that still sat in her lap closed.

There was definitely something about him, something about him that she liked. He wasn't the monster everyone says he is, or at least he's not the monster when he's with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the Library he realized something growing inside of him. -What the hell had just happened?- he thought to himself.

The moment he touched her shoulder, it made him tremble.

The sight of her plagued his mind for the rest of the day. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful glowing blue eyes, he was lost in the depth of the abyss that sparkled from the sapphire diamonds that lit up her face.

Her pale porcelain face enhanced the colour amazingly.

Her brown wavy curls surrounding her face perfectly.

He knew she was only 18, and he found it intimidating. His 40 year old body could never live up to her expectations.

He shook his fantasies out of his head.

-Someone as beautiful as that could never love you, someone like that wouldn't even like you, stupid bloody man, get a grip of yourself- he thought to himself.

But the both of them felt something. Both of them believing the other would never be interested. Both of them patiently awaiting 3pm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I would be ever so grateful if you could review! :D Please Please Please let me know what you're all thinking! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thankyou so much to everyone that has reviewed and followed this story so far! I really do appreciate it! :D Hope you enjoy the rest.**_

Chapter 3...

It was 2.55, and as been as Belle didn't go to anymore classes that day she went and sat outside Mr Gold's office early. When she got there, Gaston was already sitting outside. Obviously scared out of his mind. Belle could see he was almost trembling with fear, his hands were shaking and he was biting his nails with anxiety.

" Belle..." he trembled, and she smiled.

" Hi " she took a seat next to him.

" I'm sorry Belle, I didn't mean for us to get into trouble" he looked at her and put his hand on top of hers.

" Its okay" she half smiled at him, removing her hand from his, " It happens I guess".

That's when Gaston's eyes widened with horror, and he began trembling much more ferociously. Belle turned around to see what had him so shaken up, only to find Mr Gold walking down the hallway. She held back a little smile, and she noticed he tried to do the same when he had noticed her.

" Mr March, I shall see you first" he said sternly aimed at Gaston.

With that Gaston followed behind him into the office like a little lost puppy. He was so scared.

Belle on the other hand sat there quite content with herself. She wasn't afraid at all. Not anymore anyway. She sat there with her one leg over the other waiting patiently.

She could hear Mr Gold's raised voice, " You will no longer be allowed to sit together during my classes, so I suggest, either you or Miss French find a new desk to sit at"

It was all tense inside the office, Belle could tell.

The office door slowly opened to reveal Gaston looking completely terrified. As he swayed past Belle, he whispered, " I'm sorry Belle, He's a monster, good luck".

Gaston was the Football captain and he acted like he wasn't afraid of anything, Belle had never seen him like this before, in a way she did feel sorry for watched him walk up the hallway until she was struck out of her gaze by Mr Gold's voice, " Miss French..?"

She took a deep breath in and walked into his office.

" Take a seat Miss French" He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. She closed the door behind her and took a seat.

" Right, as you have probably already heard, You and Mr March will not be sitting together anymore, so either yourself or Mr March will have to find a new desk" but Belle wasn't disappointed, she was actually relieved. She had known one day Gaston was going to get her into trouble, but now she didn't have to worry anymore.

" Of course" Belle finally replied.

"I also have a proposition for you" He opened his desk and pulled out two books. 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Wuthering Heights'.

Belle tilted her head, confused.

" I want you to read these books and write a review on one of them for me, The way you write is far above the rest of your class and I think you could take your career further in writing, there are also two theatre performances, one for each of the books. I want you to choose a novel, write a review on it and then accompany me to a theatre and write a review for the theatre performance too. "

Belle's eyes widened in amazement, she genuinely thought this could be a dream.

Her eyes gazed at him with delight, her bright blue eyes sparkling like he had never seen them before.

" Do we have a deal Miss French?"

" Isabelle..." she smiled, " Or Belle, you can call me Belle, Miss French is far too formal" she smiled at him and giggled.

" Well then, Belle...do we have a deal? "

" Completely! Yes Yes Yes! Thankyou so much Mr Gold, I won't let you down"

She could see his lips curl at the side.

He nodded at her, " The performance for both shows is November the 15th, so you should have plenty of time"

She was ecstatic and overwhelmed.

" Yes Mr Gold" She smiled and began to leave his office.

" Wait, Miss..." he drifted off, "Belle, One more thing, He held up a piece of paper" She walked towards him curious as to what he was holding up.

" Your test paper, I figured you were unhappy you couldn't finish it, so take it home, finish it and bring it to me in class tomorrow morning" Her smile grew a little more.

"Thankyou Mr Gold"

" I trust you won't cheat" He smirked at her, and clasped his hands together as he sat behind his desk and she laughed and shook her head.

" Of course not" she smiled and left his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 15th. Everyone was becoming so excited. College Home-Coming dance just for the senior year. For the students that will soon to be leaving school in a few months.

Mary Margret and Ashley were organizing it. It was going to be held in the main hall of the school.

Ruby was so excited, but Belle not so much.

Belle wasn't into the whole, dressing up, make up and hair thing. She definitely didn't like having a lot of attention drawn to herself.

The next day at college, Belle was walking down the hall when she noticed Gaston making his way towards her.

"Belle..."

-Oh no here we go- she thought to herself.

" I was wondering, if you will come to the dance with me?"

Belle really wanted to say no, but she felt guilty. He was right in front of her asking, almost begging her.

" Umm..." she bit her lip nervously, trying to think of an answer. She knew everyone was expecting them to go together, including her own father. Plus who else would she go with if she didn't go with Gaston?

" Please Belle?" He held his hand out to her, offering for her to take it.

After thinking about it, she didn't really have a choice, she took a deep breath in and took his hand and gave a little smile.

The grin on Gaston's face grew, he was so pleased with himself.

" Thankyou Belle" He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. " I'll pick you up around 7" he whispered into her ear, and slowly pulled his hand away from hers.

She watched him walk away from her and turn the corner and headed down the other hallway.

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, leaning against her locker. -what the hell have I done?- she whispered to herself.

" Everything alright dearie?" The voice behind her startled her. She jumped and spun around on her heels.

"Mr Gold, You startled me" she giggled, " Yes I'm fine just a little tired" she half smiled.

He nodded, but he had clearly just witnessed the scene between Gaston and herself, to know that all was not well, but he kept silent.

" I was just about to come and give you this actually, My test paper" she skimmed through her folder, searching for it, then handed it over to him.

" Great, I'll get it marked and I'll give it back to you with the rest of the class" he nodded, smiled and walked off.

She leaned up against the row of lockers, biting her lip, watching her professor walk down the hallway. She was drawn to him. Something about him made her belly flutter, every time she seen him.

" Belle...?!"

She was gazing down the hallway, not even realizing what was going on around her.

" Belle...?!"

"Belle?...what the hell are you staring at?" Ruby laughed while waving her hand in front of her face.

" Crap!, sorry Rubs'. I'm just tired" Belle tried to hide it.

" So...Rumors are round already! Are you going to the dance with Gaston?" Ruby sounded so excited for her, but Belle was far from excited.

" Yes, how the hell do people know already? He only asked me 10 minutes ago " Belle tried to attempt a smile.

" Well people already assumed you were going anyway, come on you two might aswell be engaged by now" Ruby laughed and Belle's eyes widened. She turned to her locker mouthing the word 'No' so Ruby wouldn't see.

"Right I gotta get going, Archie is waiting for me to give me a ride home, I'll see you tomorrow!"

" Bye Rubs'" Belle waved.

" Saturday Dress shopping! Don't make any plans!" Ruby shouted down the hall and Belle giggled giving a little nod to acknowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**If you've already read this chapter, read the ending again, I didn't like it so I deleted it and changed it :) **_

Chapter 4...

A couple of days had passed and the whole senior year of college were acting like zoo animals. Everyone was so excited and anxious for homecoming. Belle simply didn't understand all the commotion.

Belle soon began to realize that the rumor about her and Gaston was spreading through the school like wildfire.

People say they were going to the dance together, that much was true.

Others would say they're now officially dating.

Belle didn't even know herself what was going on at this point.

She walked passed Miss Swan and Mr Jones chatting. And even they were talking of them. As soon as Belle heard Mr Jones say " Well Mr March finally did it, Finally got Belle to agree to go out with him" That was the end for her. She ran outside and sat in her car. She really didn't know what to do. If Gaston has been telling others they were officially dating there's no way she could get herself out of it.

She drove home that day and spent the night in her bedroom, just thinking. She attempted to read a book, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

" Belle, My girl, Gaston is on the phone for you" Her father shouted up the stairs to her.

She grunted and grabbed the phone on the table next to her bed.

" Hi" she said softly.

" Hey baby, how are you?"

- Baby? Oh goodness, I guess it's official- she thought to herself launching her shoe across the room.

" Yes I'm just fine" she sighed.

" I want to match my outfit with your dress for the dance, have you got your dress yet?"

"No not yet, I'm going shopping with Ruby Saturday, I'll let you know what colour I choose"

" Mmm..." Gaston mumbled on the end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked curiously.

" Oh nothing baby, just trying to imagine you in that dress, trying to imagine what style you'll choose, whether it being a short one showing your legs, or a low cut one in the front that will torture me all night" His voice sounding captured and weak on the other end of the phone.

" Well I'll be sure to let you know, Bye Gaston" and with that she hung up.

- Oh great, I really do not want to go to this stupid pathetic dance- the thought plaguing her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She collected her shoes that she angrily launched across her bedroom and put them on. She took a stroll over to the park area, to get some fresh air.

- Maybe Gaston is not so bad, maybe he just acts the way he does to show off in front of his friends-I'd hate to know what false information he's already been telling his friends about me- she began to think over and over again.

The park was completely empty, just the way she liked it.

She sat on the swing and slowly swung back and forth. She heard rustling between the trees surrounding her, she searched around looking for signs that someone was there, when suddenly she saw a face she new all too well pushing a stroller.

" Mr Gold?" he questioned, but she could see his face become slightly awkward looking.

" Oh Hi Belle, I wasn't expecting to uhh...see anyone here at this time" He stuttered, he seemed extremely nervous.

He was hoping that she would completely bypass the stroller he was currently pushing and not realize it was there. He felt embarrassed.

" Is everything okay?" she asked curiously, as he looked somewhat detained.

He could only manage a nod.

He sighed, obviously he couldn't hide it any longer. So he took the swing next to her and pulled the stroller up next to him.

Belle glanced into the stroller and smiled.

" Is he yours?" she looked up at him.

He nodded. " No one knows I have a son, His mother left us for another man, and left all custody to me."

Belle really did feel sorry for him now. -No wonder he looked awkward- she thought to herself.

Belle stood up to get a better look into the stroller.

The boys' eyes were wide open glancing around, until his eyes fixated onto hers.

" Hello sweetheart" she said in a silly voice to the baby. " He's so sweet" she turned to Mr Gold and smiled.

He smiled at her and she sat back down onto the swing.

Mr Gold lifted the baby out of the stroller. "His name is Bae".

Belle reached over and put her finger to the little ones hand and giggled.

"How old is he?" she asked.

" Almost two years old now"

" Papa" the little boy whispered.

Mr Golds' eyes widened as his little boy was reaching over to Belle. Putting his little arms out for her to take him.

" He likes you " Mr Gold laughed.

"May I?" Mr Gold nodded and handed Bae over to her.

Belle played with Bae for what seemed like hours.

" I was going to become a Nanny you know" Belle said, aiming it towards Mr Gold.

" If the whole college thing didn't work out, I was going to become a Nanny until I could pay for more classes...I do love children". She smiled down at the little boy, pulling funny faces at him also making him laugh.

" It's Nick by the way" Mr Gold said quite shyly.

"Hmm?"

"My name it's Nick, Just don't call me that at school" He smiled at her and she nodded.

Belle got up off the swing and placed the child into the smaller swing and began pushing him back and forth.

" Fasta" the little boy screamed and Belle giggled. Mr Gold gazing at the beauty with his very own son.

" So what brings you to the park Belle? I've never seen you here before" Mr Gold asked.

" Clearing my head, This whole Dance malarkey, I just don't get it" she caried on pushing the swing.

" Oh I see, and your boyfriend? He's into this whole dance thing right? He is one of the popular guys at school"

And Belle shrugged at him. " I don't really care much for Gaston, I could never be with someone as superficial as he. It's just everyone expects us to be together, even my father."

"And what about your mother what does she think?"

"My mother died when I was 8" she said quietly.

" I'm sorry Belle I didn't..." He felt so guilty.

" It's okay" she smiled at him.

" So who looks after this handsome boy while your teaching then?" Belle giggled as Bae tried to reach up for her.

" My Mom helps out a lot, Although, I hate any one else knowing of my life, you know I'd lose the beastly image if anyone knew, Everyone would see me as the nice caring man of Storybrooke and not the horrid monster of a man" He smirked at her but also tried to hold back a tear.

" Your not a monster, Mr Gold, But you are not who I thought you were" she smiled at him, and his face mirrored hers.

Belle handed Bae back to Mr Gold and he began to cry.

" Bae..." Mr Gold tried to console him but nothing would work. Bae reached out for Belle again, and when she took him he immediately stopped crying and Belle laughed.

Bae cuddled into her and began to fall asleep.

When they knew he was fast asleep she placed him back into his stroller.

"I'd better get going, I'm suppose to meet Ruby later, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr Gold"

He nodded at her and she swayed off into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday soon approached and Ruby was way too excited to forget about the deal she made with Belle to go dress shopping.

The plan was for Belle to pick Ruby up at 11 am and they would head straight into town.

And that's exactly what happened.

" So Belle, you and Gaston, you planning anything for after home-coming?" Ruby smirked at her.

Belle turned her head to Ruby and glared at her.

" I'm just kidding Belle's" Ruby laughed.

Belle parked the car up, and they headed straight into the most expensive shop in Storybrooke.

" I'm not going to afford anything in here Ruby" Belle said and she gazed along all the beautiful dresses.

" It won't hurt to look" Ruby said as she picked up the most incredible bright dress. It suited her completely. A long bright red dress that gaped open in the back and had sparkling diamonds along the bust and a small broach of diamonds at the waist.

"Ruby that is beautiful, You've got to get it!" Belle's eyes widened as her best friend swayed out of the dressing room.

" Its perfect" Ruby squealed. " Archie's gunna love it" she screamed with excitement. "This is my dress" She smiled from ear to ear.

Belle scanned through the whole shop, when suddenly one dress caught her eye.

" Ohh my goodness" she whispered to herself.

It was the symbol of elegance. The lustrous cerulean Coloured dress fitted her perfectly., The dress wrapped around her torso incredibly and complimented her petite feminine shape.It's strapless style revealed her precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. The dress drifted down just past her feet and it flowed down like the waves in the middle of the ocean, perfect, elegant and beautiful.

" Belle, you look amazing! You have got to buy that!" Ruby's eyes were enough, she didn't have to say a word.

Belle did in fact look incredibly beautiful.

" It is beautiful " Belle mumbled and she stared at herself in the mirror. "But its 300 dollars"

" Ohh come on Belle, You can afford it, Its perfect!"

Belle grinned at herself in the mirror like a cheshire cat. She nodded.

" I'll take it" she squealed.

Belle didn't feel so excited about it before, but now...now she had this dress, she knew it was going to be a good night.

She finally was excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please Review Review Review guys! I need to know what you all think, whether it's going in the right direction or whether you all think it should go a different way. So please review and let me know what you think! **_

_**The next chapter will be the night of the dance, so any reviews that have any critical points will be great, and I'll try my best to include then in the next chapter! :) **_

_**But thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and followed so far! Its amazing and I appreciate it a lot! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Right so, for this fanfic I have tried to accommodate more for the US, and European readers, as I've recently realized that not many people actually read them from where I come from. Saying that, I have tried to do my best, but I don't really know anything about schools and colleges in other countries around the world, as I know most of them are all coming from the US I guess I've kinda messed up the whole, college, school, homecoming, dances thing, which I am very sorry for :( Hopefully, you'll give me some sympathy! Haha (just kidding) But more reviews on how I can improve and things would be ever so grateful! I have now changed chapter 2 aswell, so Belle is now only 18 years old which means they're still in High School I guess, So I'm so sorry but just forget about the whole college business for now and just think Belle is 18 years old :D Thankyou to everyone so far though, It means a lot! And I am very sorry for messing it up! :(**_ _**I do hope your enjoying the story so far though, minus the mess ups. Please keep reviewing :)**_

_**Chapter 5...**_

October 30th had finally arrived. Everyone had charged straight home from school to get ready.

Belle was home getting ready and Gaston was picking her up in 20 minutes.

She put her flowing dress on, She had done her make up and it was pristine. She didn't have too much on, but she didn't have too little on either. It was the image of perfection. She had put her hair into a bun at the nape of neck, with two flowing curls that came down the side of her cheeks, with two beautiful looking braids that curved around her head and lead into the bun at the back.

She looked incredible.

" My goodness, my girl, You look beautiful." Mr French smiled down at the sight of his daughter.

"Thankyou Papa" she hugged him lightly, trying not to smudge her makeup.

" Gaston is a very lucky man, all the men are going to be so jealous of him with you" He stroked a finger down Belle's cheek and she blushed, her cheeks turning a crimson red.

" Stop it papa, you'll ruin my make- up " Belle giggled.

There was a knock at the door and Belle kissed her father's cheek and headed out the door.

" Don't be late"

"I won't " she smiled.

Gaston stood on the porch, in his suit. Belle couldn't deny that he did look very handsome.

His mouth gaped open at the sight of her.

" That was not what I was expecting" He trembled at the sight of her. She giggled and blushed.

" If you keep staring we're going to be late" She tried to snap him out of his gaze.

" Yes, Right..." He shook out of his fantasies and held his arm out for her, very gentleman like and Belle smiled.

Ruby and Archie were inside the Limousine and she climbed in. Surprisingly, Belle was having a good time so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it was home coming, All the teachers were expected to attend, Just to watch over how everything was going. Making sure there is no trouble.

However, Mr Gold really did not want to attend. So reluctantly, he sat in the corner, alone.

He watched everyone enter the dance, but he really was not paying any attention at all.

He sighed over and over and over again, he was so fed up.

The room was noisy, until suddenly everyone stopped. The chattering turned into whispers and stares.

Mr Gold wondered what everyone was staring at when he got up from his chair and looked towards the doors of the hall.

Something began to turn in his lower abdomen. It felt like a billion butterflies trying to escape. He started trembling. The sight of her was simply incredible.

He noticed the way the dress flowed down her body, the way she had put her hair up to reveal her porcelain skin that surrounded her shoulders and chest.

He genuinely believed that she was the definition of beauty, she looked incredible.

Then he noticed the sleaze of a boy that escorted her in. Something inside him gripped at his heart, because she seemed happy. Happy with him. That really disappointed him.

Mr Jones approached Mr Gold " Mr Gold, could I ask you a favor? Miss Mills is terribly ill and can't make it tonight, would there be any chance you could announce King and Queen of homecoming?" Mr Gold glared.

" If I must" He spat.

" Thankyou Gold"

He nodded, but his gazed headed straight back to where Belle had been. But she wasn't there.

He scanned the room looking for her. -I must look so stupid- he thought to himself.

" Looking for someone Mr Gold?" a sweet and innocent voice pulled him out of his search and he slowly gazed down at the beauty smirking before him.

" Belle" he smiled at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, Far away she looked perfect, but up close he noticed every single detail. She was amazing.

" You look..." he began to say smiling, until he was shut off by Gaston.

"Here Belle" Gaston handed her a cup of punch and she willingly took it"...come on lets dance" as he dragged her away from their teacher. " I'll see you later" she smiled back at him.

- Arggghhh, that damn foolish boy- he glared at Gaston.

Gaston lead Belle straight to the dance floor, put his hand on her waist and they started swaying back and forth. But Belle was not focused on the man standing in front of her, she was more interested in the man, standing in the far corner of the room all alone. She kept glancing over to him trying not to be caught.

He kept glancing over to her trying not to be caught. But for a split second, they both caught each others glance. Belle smiled at him, a smile that could light up the whole room. His heart melted. The butterflies inside of her were growing and growing. They could both feel it. Feel the attraction. Feeling the force that was desperately trying to pull them together.

" I'm going to go and get us some punch" Gaston whispered into Belle's ear and she smiled and nodded as he slowly tugged his hand away from hers.

Belle walked over to Ruby and began chatting.

Gaston walked over to the punch bowl and picked up two cups and filled them up. But what Mr Gold saw next did not please him at all.

Gaston took a bottle of vodka out of from his suit jacket and poured A LOT of it into both glasses.

Mr Gold glared at him and watched him to see who the other glass was for. Mr Gold nearly pounced over there as he watched the glass being passed to Belle.

Belle took a large sip and began to cough, " what the bloody hell is in that Gaston?"

" Nothing baby, just drink it trust me " he smiled at her and she turned to Ruby.

" It's okay Belle, I've got some too, It's just a little alcohol, it won't hurt us" as Ruby downed her whole drink in one.

Belle shrugged and copied Ruby. " Ohh goodness" she giggled as it burned all the way down her throat.

Mr Gold was not happy. They were persuading Belle to drink. Clearly she had never touched a drop before now. Mr Gold was infuriated. From that moment, he never took his eyes away from her. He had to make sure she was okay.

" Ready for round two Belle's?" He heard Ruby say, as he watched Gaston's hand snake around her waist.

" Of course she is, she's my girl " Gaston said as he pulled her into him tightly. They all huddled together and poured more vodka into their glasses.

Belle felt very nervous, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends. She certainly didn't want be caught, but unknowingly she was being constantly watched by her teacher.

Mr Gold clutched his hands together as he watched Belle down drink after drink, he thought she must have had about 7 or glasses by now. This was not going to end well.

" Rub's...I uhh...am I suppose to feel dizzy?" Ruby laughed at her.

" It just means it's starting to kick in Bell's, you'll be fine honestly". Belle nodded as she stumbled into the table, Gaston, Ruby and Archie giggled.

It took all his will power not to sprint over to Belle and drag her away from temptation. But he couldn't. What would people think? Rumors would definitely circulate. Mr Gold had no choice but to just sit and wait, and let it play out.

" Are you okay baby? " Gaston put his hand onto her waist, snaked it around her back, down to her ass and squeezed it. Belle jumped. Mr Gold glared. Gaston giggled, as he caught Belle in his arms.

" I think I'm a little drunk" Belle giggled to herself.

" Good" Gaston whispered into her ear, then started kissing just below her ear, and began trailing small kisses down her neck and across her jawline. He gently bit and sucked at the skin on her neck just below her ear. Her hand came up and caressed his neck as he started doing it. She was way too drunk to realize what she was doing.

Mr Gold was watching the whole scene. She had told him in the park she did not care for Gaston, so why this?! - he thought to himself. He clenched his hands together so tightly he could have sworn he drew blood from the palms of his hands. He was definitely not prepared for what was happening next. He had to think of a plan. He had to do something. He knew Belle would regret everything in the morning. He needed to make up a plan as soon as possible.

Gaston's hands were roaming all over Belle's body.

Belle felt so drunk, she could barely stand up, she couldn't see straight.

" Come with me baby, Let's take a walk, get you some fresh air shall we?" Belle nodded, she really did not feel very well at all.

Gaston guided her outside, Holding her up with both hands. Escorting her out the doors.

Mr Gold's eyes narrowed and he had to follow them. He had to know where they were going. He didn't want anything happening to Belle.

Gaston pulled her into the corner of the school outside, where no one was around.

He had her pinned against the wall, kissing the life out of her.

" You look so good tonight, Your doing all sorts of things to me tonight Belle...I need you" His voice barely a whisper into Belle's ear. But Belle could barely stand up. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her ferociously.

He grinded against her body as he kissed her, when suddenly the fresh air must have hit her and she quickly pulled away from him.

" Wait stop..." she told him and she pushed against his chest. But he didn't budge.

" Gaston, Please...stop!" she tried to scream.

" Mr March, I suggest you step away from the young lady and return back inside" He gritted between his teeth and spat at Gaston.

" And what are you going to do old man? You might be my teacher but you can't hurt me!" Gaston smirked.

" Oh believe me boy, I can! I will up your parents rent, and leave you homeless, moneyless and lifeless" His eyes became slanted and when Gaston looked it was like death itself staring him in the face, taunting him.

Gaston grunted " This isn't over baby" he whispered into Belle's ear and walked off.

Mr Gold watched Gaston making sure he was gone. When he turned back, Belle was crouched down on the floor. The moonlight shining down on her, but when she looked up her mascara was ruined, and her lipstick was definitely ruined. It was all thanks to Gaston.

" Belle?" She shook her head and hid her face away from him.

"Belle please...I'm trying to help" He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder trying to console her.

" Do you want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

" I can't go home, Theres no way my father can see me like this" she barely even whispered as she sobbed.

She got up from the floor, feeling a little more herself now. The alcohol must be wearing off.

" I could rive you around, or I could take you somewhere if you wanted? My Mom can take Bae for the night" He lifted her head up for her to look at him, but she shied away.

" No I don't want you to leave your son, I'll be fine...Thankyou Mr Gold" she attempted a smile.

She took her stilettos off and began to walk away when she fell into the wall, and Mr Gold was right there holding her up again.

" Belle sweetheart, let me at least take you for a drive so the alcohol can ware off, maybe you'll know what to do then" He nervously held her up and she smiled and nodded.

He escorted her to his car, and jumped into the drivers seat.

" Right Belle, pass me your cell"

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

" Well your too drunk to be texting anyone, and I'll text Ruby for you to let her know your okay, and that you've gone home, okay?" she nodded and gave her cell phone to him.

" Thankyou...Nick" She smiled over at him and put her hand on his.

He trembled at her touch and nervously nodded.

_**Hi Ruby, **_

_**Not feeling too good, I've gone home, Text you tomorrow **_

_**Belle **_

_**Oxoxo**_

Mr Gold text Ruby and drove Belle around Storybrooke. She had the window slightly open letting the air get at her, trying to sober her up.

He couldn't believe he had a student in his car. He had Belle in his car. And by damn she looked utterly beautiful he thought to himself. The moonlight shining through the window and it enhanced the beauty in her face.

He tried keeping his eyes on the road, but he found it very difficult. Every now and then, he would glance over at her. But he noticed she would do the same to him.

He left it for a few minutes, He tried to concentrate on the road, because if knew for a fact, her beauty was mesmerizing and he would definitely crash if he kept looking at her.

The silence in the car wasn't awkward at all. They both happy and content in each others company.

After a couple of minutes had passed, he took one glance at her to make sure was still okay.

He smiled to himself. Even when she slept, she looked so peaceful.

She was curled up in her beautiful cerulean dress, her knees pulled up onto the seat and she had drifted off to sleep in his car.

He was happy she was there, and safe but one question plagued his mind...

What was he going to do with her now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sorry guys this is the last update for today! I'll definitely update more for you tomorrow! :D **_

_**I really do hope your all enjoying it so far! Please review to let me know what you are all thinking! **_

_**Thankyou to all my followers, reviews and favouriters so far! :D **_

_**Loving your support **____** Please keep reviewing! :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

Belle's eyes fluttered open. Her head pounding like a beating drum. She scanned around the room.

This was not her room. This was not her bed. This was not her house.

"Shit!" She scrambled out of bed collecting all her bits and pieces that had been placed on the bedside table.

She felt ill. She looked like crap. Her makeup was all over the place and she was still in her homecoming dress.

Mr Gold was downstairs cooking his son and himself breakfast, and Belle could smell the scent of bacon surrounding her senses and it was making her feel worse.

Her father was going to be so pissed!

She ran down the stairs and sprinted out the front door, not even giving anyone in the house a look or a word. She was so afraid of what her father was going to say that she didn't go home last night. He was always so protective of her.

After running out Belle shut the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too" Mr Gold said sarcastically to himself.

" who dat, papa?" Bae shyly asked his father.

" That's Belle" and Bae smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle trembled all the way home. She took a deep breath in just before entering the house. It was 8am and she was praying that her father had not woken up yet. But as soon as she attempted to creep through the house, she immediately noticed her father sitting in his arm chair.

" I'm sorry, I uhh...fell asleep, and my battery died" Belle said.

"Asleep? Where?" Belle could tell her father had become very worried.

" No where, Just leave me alone, I'm not a child" Belle's tone began to rise.

" Don't use that tone with me Belle! I can smell alcohol!" He spat.

" Yeah you can thank your beloved Gaston for that" She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"What's going on here Belle? You trying to tell me something? Thinking you're all grown up now? Is that it?" He began to yell.

" Maybe it's time you get used it to it, before you give yourself a heart attack, I'm not a child anymore"

" Who's the guy?!"

"What makes you think there's a guy?!" Belle now started yelling, she was sick of it. Her head was pounding, she felt completely sick.

" Well whoever he is, he sure sounds like a prince, Gets you drunk, underage! Sends you home smelling like a brewery, and God knows what else. You sure can pick them Belle"

" Yeah, I take after my mother" she gritted, and tried to calm herself. " I'm not a child okay" and she started walking up the stairs.

" In this house you are!" He screamed in her face.

" You'd love that! What you going to do? Smother me, keep me locked in because you couldn't save Mom?" she yelled back, and when she realized what she had said she started to shy away, but then a stinging sensation spiraled on the left side of her face and she crumbled to the floor.

" Belle...I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean"

" Don't touch me!" she seethed, her lip was split and she began to sob. She sprinted up to her bedroom and gathered some of her clothes. She got dressed and slammed out the door and she drove away.

She didn't know where she was going, what to do, nothing.

Gaston had completely ruined everything for her, all within 12 hours. She felt sick at the thought as she remembered the events of the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday. Everyone was at school, and the gossip of the Home-coming had started.

" Anyone seen Belle?" Ruby asked around her group of friends, but no one had a clue.

" Gaston? I seen her leave with you in home-coming, did you take her home?" Gaston shook his head.

" No we were talking outside, and Mr Gold came over to us and he made me go away, I didn't know what was going on." He lied through his teeth.

" Mr Gold?, Belle went home with Mr Gold? Ohhh Belle." Ruby was shocked.

Third period came and it was Mr Gold's class. But Belle had still not shown up.

" Take your seats everyone" Mr Gold gritted in his normal angry tone.

" What the fuck?" Ruby whispered to Archie, "Where the hell is Belle? She never misses school".

Archie shrugged, and Gaston slipped as far under his desk as possible.

Everyone came to the conclusion she was just simply ill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and Belle had still not shown up. No one had heard peep of her.

Even her father had asked Ruby and Gaston did they have any idea. She seemed to have just disappeared.

"Miss Lucas, Mr March, Mr Hatter, Mr Hopper, I'd like to see you all after class" Mr Gold said as he sent everyone else out at the end.

They were all so nervous.

When the room was only filled with them\ he began to speak, "Do any of you know where Miss French is?"

They all looked sheepish, obviously none of them had a clue.

" Unfortunately, if she misses any more of my classes, I won't be able to keep in her in my classes anymore...so if any of you do hear from her, please let her know."

They all nodded, "Yes Mr Gold" and with that they all scurried out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle had slept in her car for the last couple of nights. She was sorry that she had angered her father, It wasn't his fault after all. But she guessed they both needed time to calm down. She needed fresh air. She decided to take a walk, and she ended up in the park. Sighing.

" Bel...Bell..." She could hear a faint little voice coming from the forest. She turned her head and could see Mr Gold's son.

- shit - she thought to herself, but to her puzzlement, a woman emerged from the trees with him.

" You must be Belle" the lady giggled and Belle nodded.

" I'm Clara, Bae's grandmother" she smiled.

" Ohh" Belle smiled and shook her hand.

" So your the girl, that ran out the other morning, How are you feeling?" Clara joked.

Belle began to blush.

" Well, I argued with my Papa, we both said some mean things to each other, but he needs time to calm down, I've slept in my car for the last couple of nights"

Clara shook her head.

" You can come back to my place"

Belle shook her head, "No I couldn't possibly"

Clara held her hand up, "Nonsense, I won't take no for answer"

Belle giggled.

" Play...Play!" Bae grabbed Belle's hand edging her to push him on the swing. Belle smiled and started pushing him.

After half an hour, Belle went back with Bae and Clara to her house.

" Go and get yourself cleaned up, and then you can decide what your going to do" Clara handed Belle a towel for her to go and take a shower.

" Thankyou" Belle smiled and Clara nodded.

She felt much better, and things were much clearer now. She went downstairs only to be greeted by Bae.

" Bell, Play?" he asked ever so nicely, and Belle couldn't reject him.

She sat on the carpet, playing with Bae, with his blocks.

Building houses,and cars, Bae was enjoying himself at least.

When Belle was startled by a new voice.

"Belle?" Mr Gold was astonished to see her. Sat there with his son, playing with his blocks. He really couldn't believe his eyes.

" Mr Gold, I...uhh..." she started stuttering.

" She's my guest Nick, leave the poor girl alone. " Clara joked.

" I'm going to head out to the shop, I'll see you guys later" Clara smiled at them both and left the house.

The house suddenly fell into an awkward silence.

"I'd better get going anyway..." Belle said shyly.

" You don't have to go, well not yet anyway" Mr Gold tried not to look at her. He really didn't want her to run out on him...again.

She smiled, and took a step towards him placing a kiss on his cheek. He felt a tingling feeling rise through his whole face. He could feel her soft, pursed lips touch his cheek. He might be twice her age, but she did things to him. She made him feel things. Things he's never felt before. And he didn't want her to stop.

" Thankyou for what you did the other night" she smiled at him.

" It's no matter" he gazed down at her, desperately wanted to feel her lips again.

She smiled, and turned to Bae tugging on her dress to play again and she giggled at that.

She placed herself back on the carpet and began playing blocks again.

" So where've you been hiding? Everyone s worried about you at school" He said, knowing full well he's been the most worried man in the whole of Storybrooke.

" Well after I left here, I went home to my father, he was so angry, started shouting at me about some guy sending me home smelling of alcohol and such, we both said some pretty mean things to each other and then..." she began to trail off.

" And then?"

She gestured towards her split lip, and Gold was furious.

" It was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything, I made him do it. "

" No one can make a man do that Belle" He walked over to her, taking a good look at what that real monster had done to her.

" He's my father, I love him, through all his faults, He just worries about me, he's really protective of me, especially after my Mom died"

She gazed up at him, Her sparkling and her pupils dilated. He noticed. But what he didn't know was that his were the exact same.

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds and they began closing the distance between them.

" I'm back" Clara shouted into the living area and it Made them both jump out their skins. She had startled them out of their attractions. Belle turned her head back to Bae and giggled.

" I'd better get going" She smiled at him, and that's all he was capable of was a nod of the head. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what was just about to happen. He cursed his mother for walking in at that very moment. But now...Now they both knew, They wanted each other. The attraction really was there, and neither of them could deny it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so warning! This is the first for the RATED M...so if you don't like Rated M fics... Then I probably wouldn't read it :') But for those of you that will be reading...I hope you enjoy :D Please review and let me know what you thinks :D Thanks to everyone for their support so far! :) **_

Chapter 7...

After leaving The Gold household, Belle decided to go back to her father. She just knew she had to make amends.

She shyly knocked on the front door, but there was no answer.

- Hmm- she thought to herself -Flower shop-

She strolled down the street, only to come face to face with Gaston.

"Belle, Where have you been? I thought you'd died or something" He grabbed around her in a bear hug.

She pushed him away, " No thanks to you, I probably could have been dead!"

" I'm sorry baby, please forgive me, We were both drunk, I just didn't know what I was doing."

She laughed sarcastically, she could tell he was lying. He had every intention of taking her that night. Taking all of her.

" I've been speaking with your father, he's really worried about you Belle"

" I was just heading to see him actually, So if you'll excuse me..." She tried to quickly wander past him but he grabbed her by the wrist.

" Don't tell him about it, please..." He gripped her wrist a little tighter as he spoke as if he was threatening her, she winced a little at the tightness. He smirked and let her go and watched her walk away.

She rubbed at her wrist, as she seen the red mark he left behind. - Great- she thought to herself. - He's such an asshole-.

She took a deep breath in and entered into the flower shop.

" Papa?" she called out, and he emerged from the back room.

" Belle" he rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug.

" I'm sorry father, I didn't mean..."

" Shhhhhh Belle, I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have..." He looked down at her stroked his finger down her cheek, " I'm so sorry Belle" and he pulled her tightly back into a hug.

With that, Moe French shut up shop early and took Belle home.

He made her a delicious home cooked meal, and she was so grateful.

" Thankyou, Papa" she said with a hearty smile and he nodded and smiled back at her.

After a while she headed upstairs. She noticed the 2 books that sat on the end of her bed, 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Wuthering Heights'. Then she remembered what she had to do. She smiled to herself. In exactly one week she would be heading out with Mr Gold to the theatre. Something inside her started welling up. Excitement? Curiosity? Nerves? Love? -wait...Love?...- she thought to herself. - Couldn't possibly-.

She already knew which one she was going to choose, and she began reading it immediately.

There was something about this story that she loved.

She was intrigued by the way the girl would willingly take her father's place in the beasts' dungeon. The way, the girl believed that the monster really was as dark as people would say. It would excite Belle. Then when she reached chapter 5, Belle could already see the romance and love blossoming.

The way the girl in novel could see past his beastly form. Belle loved it. Belle would always say " You never know what's in a persons heart until you truly know them".

And this novel showed all aspects of this quote that Belle loved so much.

Her decision was made, the review was to be written about 'Beauty and The Beast'.

The next morning, for some reason she awoke happy, excited, and content.

She spent all night writing the review and she was very pleased with what she had written. What pleased her even more, was that she had Mr Gold's class today. After what had happened the last time they met, she couldn't take her mind of it.

- Could he really like a girl like me?- she thought to herself, but at the moment she didn't really care, she knew she had feelings for him, she just hoped that he would return her affections...one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold awoke that morning. He knew he'd get to see her again today. He still couldn't shake the feeling of her lips pressed against his cheek. The way she looked at him, he was lost in the pool of her bright, blue, enticing eyes.

He knew there was something between, like a magnet. Opposites attracted to each other.

-The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned- He thought to himself. But he had never felt this way before EVER! He liked her it was as simple as that.

Mysteries of attraction could not always be explained through logic. Sometimes the fractures in two separate souls became the very hinges that held them together.

He one day hoped that she would one day, return his affections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was the first in the classroom that day, instead of sitting at the back with Ruby and her friends, she decided today she would sit at the front desk.

When Ruby arrived, Belle's eardrums were almost pierced by the squealing Ruby embraced her with.

"Belle! You're back! You're alive! Thank God!" She embraced Belle in a tight hug.

" Hey Rub's" Belle giggled. " I was ill that's all, I'm fine" Belle smiled at her friend.

" Come up the back to sit Belle, Please?! I've missed you so much!"

Belle shook her head.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Ruby pleaded over and over and over again. Belle knew she wouldn't leave her there, so reluctantly she followed her friend.

That's when Gaston walked in and Belle glared at him.

Archie shouted, " Gaston over here" and Gaston made his way up to the back desks.

" I think not Mr March" Mr Gold gritted through his teeth, and gestured to the desk at the front.

Gaston grunted as he threw his bag onto the front desk and slumped down in seat.

Belle gave out a sigh of relief and mouthed the word 'thankyou' to Mr Gold.

Mr Gold taught the class of Shakespeare today.

'The course of True Love never did run smooth' He explained as one of Shakespeare's most famous quotes.

' I would not wish any companion in the world but you'.

Belle stared at him. As he spoke the words of Shakespeare, It was like he was saying them all, to and for her.

She was mesmerized by his voice, his hair, his face. Him.

Mr Gold walked over to the light switch and flicked it off and the room became dark.

He pressed play on the Video player and 'A midsummers night dream' began to play.

Mr Gold payed no attention to the movie, and neither did Belle he noticed.

Every now and again they would catch each others glance and blush.

Mr Gold knew it was wrong. But neither of them could help it. And she would soon finish school, and he would let her decide.

His son had constantly asked after her.

Bae was always so weary when it came to people, He would never say Boo to a ghost, but something in Belle gave him closure.

" Belle papa?" He'd ask.

And Mr Gold would smile at that.

The bell had rung for the end of class.

" We're off to the Diner for lunch Belle, you gunna join?" Ruby smiled.

" Sure, There's just something I've got to do first, I'll meet you there" Belle reassured Ruby.

They all left, and then there was only Belle and Mr Gold left in the room.

" I...Uhh... Finished that review" She pulled it out of her folder and handed it to him.

He nodded, as her fingers brushed past his as he took the piece of paper from her hands and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She nodded and she began to walk out the door to meet up with her friends.

" Bae's been asking after you" he cursed himself - she's not going to care you stupid man- he thought to himself, but he had to make conversation with her. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

" Really? Maybe I'll come and visit him again sometime" she smiled at him.

" I'd... I mean... Umm... He'd like that" he stuttered and she tried to stifle a giggle and the blush she could feel rise her already crimson cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Tonight was the night. The theatre performance.

Belle dressed herself very elegantly. She wore a black strapless cocktail dress, with her hair up in a very similar way as she wore to home-coming. For some reason she felt so nervous.

Her make up was perfect. She dashed a little of 'Yves Saint Laurent' across her collar bone and a little on her wrists.

Mr Gold also felt extremely nervous. He had dressed smartly, and had the approval from his son Bae that he looked "hansum" as Bae would mumble and giggle.

Gold picked her up on the corner of her street, not to raise suspicion, even though it was all professional, they didn't want to take the chance.

When he saw her standing there his breath was taken away. He almost swerved the car onto the sidewalk. She looked outstanding.

She climbed into the car and smiled at him.

" You look lovely Belle" He stifled, and he tried to catch his breath.

" You don't look so bad yourself" she joked.

She didn't look like the 18 year old school student. She looked amazing. Her petite size body fitted into the black dress perfectly and it caressed her body like a second skin.

They arrived at the theatre, the seats were so close together, they had never been so close before, and they liked it.

Belle noticed him rub the palms of his hands into his trousers. He was nervous and she giggled.

Just as the performance began, he placed his hand onto the arm rest, and she slowly put her hand on top of his, hoping he wouldn't shy away. Which of course, he didn't. They both looked down at their touching hands, and she slowly gazed up at him with a smile.

His lips began to curl into a small smile, and she turned her gaze back to the stage, but his gaze stayed on her. He loved the way she smiled.

The first half of the performance had finished, and when the lights arose, he could still see and feel her delicate hand gently placed on top of his.

" This is amazing, Thankyou for bringing me" she leaned over and kissed his cheek and giggled as she witnessed his cheeks turn a pinky colour.

- she's trying to kill me- he thought to himself.

His cell phone vibrating in his pocket shook him out of his gaze and startled him.

" Hello?"

" Nick, It's me, Bae's ill"

" Bae? Ill? What's wrong with him?"

Belle looked at him with a worrying face. And gestured towards the door for them to make an exit.

" He's got a temperature, He doesn't look well, he's burning up" Clara began to worry.

" I'll be right there"

Mr Gold nodded to Belle and they made their exit.

They climbed into the car, and he began to drive.

" I'm sorry Belle"

"It's okay, It can't be helped" she smiled out the window, watching the way the moonlight lit up the scenery.

Mr Gold pulled up at his house.

" Come in for a while, and I'll drive you back later when Bae's asleep" he assured her, placing his hand on the small of her back and escorted her inside.

Mr Gold rushed over to Bae, who was curled up lying on the sofa.

Mr Gold put the back of his hand against Bae's head " He's boiling up"

Clara had just got the medicine ready for him.

" Bae take this, It will make you feel better" and as he sipped it off the spoon, he pulled an yuchy face.

" Uccchhhy" he mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes and seen Belle.

" Belle!" he attempted a little smile, and reached his hands up in a grabby motion.

Mr Gold nodded and smiled at her as she looked for his approval.

" Hi sweety" she sat of the sofa and pulled him into her lap and he snuggled into her.

" I sick" he mumbled into the crook of her neck.

" I can see that" she whispered, " You'll be better soon i promise" she smiled at him and he buried his head further into the crook of her neck.

She stroked his hair, gently rocking him back and forth.

" He likes you" Mr Gold sat down next to her and watched them together. Clara was in the bath at this point, she needed to relax, she'd been so worried.

Belle giggled quietly.

" He's asleep" she whispered to Mr Gold and he nodded, " Where's his room? I could take him up, I can walk home then"

" Don't be silly I'll drive you" but she shook her head, " Bae might wake up, I'll be fine honestly".

She carried Bae up the flight of stairs and gently put him down into his crib.

Mr Gold stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame smiling at them.

The room was surrounded by darkness, all but the small little night light Bae had by the side of his crib.

It made Belle's curves stand out even more. He stared at her toned, milky legs. She was the image of perfection.

She began walking towards the door. " I'd better get going" she bit her lip.

He nodded, taking a step closer towards her.

She had been brave enough to put her hand on his at the theatre. He needed to be brave too.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she trembled and closed her eyes.

" Belle..." his voice was barely a whisper. She gazed up to him with inviting eyes.

He took one more step towards her, closing the unbearable distance between them. And he finally did it.

He took to her lips. A soft delicate kiss to her lips.

He slowly pulled away and he could see her smile.

She snaked her hand up around his neck and smiled up as she gazed into his eyes she closed the distance between them and kissed him again. This time a little more passionately. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip requesting entrance which he gave willingly. His throat made an antagonizing moan as he could feel her tongue, dance in unison with his as they explored each other thoroughly.

He reluctantly pulled away from her. " I should be heading home" He voice was breathless and he shook his head, took her hand and guided her into his own bedroom.

" One more kiss first" he put his hand back to her cheek and she giggled, willingly taking his mouth back with hers.

At this point she knew she loved him. It must have been love at first sight from the moment she met him.

She open her eyes and met his. The impact was so strong he was amazed that his figures continued playing with out pause.

" Belle... I think... I... I think I'm in love with you" he wanted to say it before hand. He was half expecting her to run there and then but instead, he felt her nails run along the nape of his neck, and he watched her bite her lip extremely seductively.

" I think I love you too" and with that, their tongues danced, exploring each other again.

She started to slip his suit jacket from his shoulders, and he started trailing kisses down her jaw, down her neck until he came to a stop, when she gasped. He sucked and nipped at that spot, until there was a small red mark there, that would surely turn into a bruise by tomorrow.

He hadn't even realized she had undone his shirt until he could feel her delicate hands brushing over his bare chest.

He took to her mouth once again. He couldn't get enough of her.

He pulled away just for a moment, just to look at her.

" Are you sure? Belle? Are you sure want this?" Giving her one last chance to pull away from him and make him stop.

" One second" she walked over to grab her cell phone, and began texting.

_**Hi Papa, **_

_**I'll be staying at Ashley's tonight with the girl's. **_

_**Don't wait up for me, I'll see you in the morning, **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Belle **_

_**Xoxox**_

She threw the cell onto the table and smiled down at his body and slipped his shirt from his shoulders. She kissed his skin, just above his heart.

" Yes...I want you" her voice was breathless once again, and that was enough for him.

She undid the zipper on the side of her dress as he kissed her passionately.

-Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? His over-whelming good looks maybe? The way his eyes blaze at me? The way he strokes his lips against mine?- she thought to herself. She was lost. Lost in him and she didn't want to be found, unless he was her rescuer.

She shimmied out of her dress leaving her only wearing, a black lacey bra with matching panties. He gasped at the sight. He wanted to touch every single part of her.

He trailed kissed back down her neck, down her shoulder, across her collarbone. Everywhere and anywhere he could touch.

She caressed his neck, while feeling the warmth of his lips across her bar skin.

She walked backwards to wards the bed, he lay her down gently and carried on trailing kissed down her body.

She began trembling beneath him.

" Are you okay?" he rose up on his arms and looked down at her, and she nodded, but he wasn't convinced. He climbed off her and she sat up.

" It's just, I havn't... Done this before" she shifted her gaze away from him in embarrassment.

" Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, we don't have to..." He began to say but he didn't get to finish she was already there capturing his mouth again. She scanned her hands down his bare chest to the belt buckle and began to undo it.

" Belle..." he said in worrying tone.

" Shhhh..." she whispered. " I want to... Just be gentle" as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and started biting and kissing him there. In the same spot he had left a mark on her.

His trousers pooled to his feet and stepped out of them pushing Belle backwards onto the bed.

He unclasped her bra and began kneading at her breasts. Moving his head slowly down and taking the bud into his mouth. She gasped with pleasure. She didn't know someone could make her feel like this. He flicked his tongue over her hard nipple and it made her arch her hips into his and he groaned.

He brushed his hands down her torso reaching the hem of her panties. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he slowly pulled them from her legs. He slipped off his boxer shorts too.

He took her mouth once more. He didn't want to cause her any pain, so he would give her as much pleasure as possible.

He snaked his hand slowly up her thigh, until he reached, her warm sensitive opening. He brushed his fingers across, and it made her arch into him gasping for more.

He rubbed at the tender bud, making her more wet.

He started kissing her neck as he pushed a finger up into her, and she gripped at his shoulders. She could feel his hardened length, pressing up against her lower torso.

Fisting her hand into his hair, the pleasure rushed through like a wave of electricity.

He pumped his finger in and out of her, rubbing the outside of her as he came out. She wanted more of him. She was ready.

" Please... Nick..." She gasped as she grabbed his face between her hands, and he bent down and kissed her, lavishing her mouth.

" I don't want to hurt you, belle" he pleaded with her. She trailed her fingers up and down his bare back.

" Please..." she begged him.

He nodded in agreement, " This might hurt a little" and with the he placed himself at her entrance, and she braced herself.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he slowly and gently pushed into her. She gasped and held her breath. She couldn't breath.

" Belle... Breath... Sweetheart, You've got to breath." he whispered in her ear and he kissed her neck in a reassuring way.

She let out a shaky breath. He stayed inside her for a minute or two letting her adjust.

She turned her head to the side and captured his mouth, edging him to continue.

He pulled out of her slowly, and pushed back in.

The pain of him inside her, was slowly turning into pleasure.

His thrust became more eager, when he was happy, that the pain had left her body.

He began to push into her harder, deeper and faster. She was surprisingly quiet.

Letting moans and gasps out every now and then. Until suddenly it crept up on her.

" Come for me Belle" he whispered into her ear rubbing his fingers against her sensitive bud down below at the same time. And with that, she climaxed. It send her into complete euphoria.

She screamed as the pleasure took completely over her body, with flooded feelings.

Not long after hers, he moaned and climaxed too. Spilling himself into her.

He kissed her, and when she met him half way, he knew she didn't regret anything...yet anyway.

He fell limp and rolled to the side of her.

Both laying on their sides, facing each other and smiling.

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

" Are you okay?" he truly cared, and he was afraid he had hurt her.

She nodded and smiled.

He pulled the bed covers over them both, to keep her warm, and he lay on his back staring up to the ceiling.

Within a matter of seconds she was cuddled up next to him, her head buried in the crook of his neck and her arm draped over his chest.

He snaked his arm around her waist, and made small spirally patterns onto her bare skin and it made her shiver.

They both lay in each others arms content and happy.

The patterns he was making on her skin, were peacefully relaxing, and within half an hour she had fallen asleep. They were both fast asleep, with smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_**Hey guys! I know this chapter is really really really long compared to my other chapters, but I hope you don't mind?! I really wanted to put the smut into this chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much I enjoyed writing it :) **_

_**Please Please Please review! I'd love to know you're thoughts on this chapter! :D It would really mean a lot! :) **_

_**Thankyou to everyone that had reviewed, favourited and followed so far! Love you all :) **_

_**Hopefully I'll update soon! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

" What the hell is that" Ruby squealed at Belle.

" What?" Belle looked confused.

" That!" Ruby pointed to the red mark that Belle tried ever so hard to hide with the collar of her white shirt.

- SHIT - she thought to herself.

" I uhh...It's an allergic reaction, from peanuts" Belle tried to lie, but she always knew she wasn't very good at it.

Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. " Belle I know when you're lying" Ruby laughed.

Belle sighed.

" Gaston?" Ruby inquired.

" Ruby! Hell No" Belle shook her violently.

" Who then ? You havn't mentioned any other men in your life, come on Belle's tell me!" Ruby pleaded with her.

Belle rolled her eyes and laughed.

" I can't... Not yet anyway..."

Ruby gave her the 'puppy dog eyes' " Pleeeaaaaaaaease...please please please please"

Belle sighed, and let out a little chuckle as she tortured Ruby.

" You cannot tell ANYONE!" Belle held her finger up, warning Ruby.

" Of course!" Ruby smirked.

Belle gaze, drifted to the front of the class.

Ruby's face, widened..." Jefferson? Bell you cannot be serious..." Belle slapped Rubys arm playfully.

" Shut up, No The guy past Jefferson" Belle giggled.

" Ohh goodness Belle, what the hell have you got yourself in to?" Ruby's eyes widened in horror.

" What?"

" Mr Gold? Really? Belle! You can't! Your father is going to be so pissed!"

" That's why he's not going to find out!" Belle's gaze hovered back over to the front of the class.

" So much for failing this class Belle, bet your not failing anymore" Ruby winked at her.

" So is he passing?" Ruby smirked at her but had no idea what she was on about.

" Passing?" Belle looked at her confused.

" You know... Getting an A* in the bedroom department?" Ruby winked and Belle, slapped her arm again and laughed.

" Shut up Rub's" They were both in hysterics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold began to give out the test paper results from a few weeks ago. He sauntered up and down the desks, giving out the appropriate papers to the right students.

As he brushed past Belle, his scent capturing her senses and almost making her faint.

"What did you get?" Ruby whispered to Belle shoving her out of her day dream.

" A*" Belle smiled.

" shit, I got a D" Ruby slumped in her chair.

" Did Belle just say she got an A*?" Gaston's face widened with surprise. "An A* in Mr Gold's class? Jeeeez Belle, are you fucking him or what?" Gaston attempted to make a joke.

Ruby tried to hold back her laugh, but Belle crept as far out of view as possible.

" Shut Up Gaston, don't be so stupid" Ruby punched Gaston in the arm quite hard.

Belle got up from her seat and started to leave the classroom.

"Miss French, where are you going?" Gold questioned.

" Ladies Room, sir... Please " She didn't meet his eyes at all but she seen him nod and she quickly scurried out, gasping for air.

Belle didn't return to the classroom, and Mr Gold began to worry. She had left her bag and all her equipment in his class room so he knew for sure she would have to come back at some point.

Belle sat in the library. She didn't regret what had happened, but she was nervous about people finding out.

She gazed along the rows and rows of books.

She found one of her favorites. 'Twilight'. She sat at the table and began reading, not realizing how fast the time was flying.

The bell rang for the end of school.

-Shit- realizing she had now missed her 3 other classes.

She waited until the corridors were empty, and then made her way down to Mr Gold's class to grab her things.

Belle stood next to her desk, packing her bag full of her stationary.

" There you are" he said with a worrying tone.

She spun around on her heels.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Belle, I know something is wrong, what is it?"

" It's nothing, just everyone was surprised at my test results, and when Gaston made a sarky comment, I just didn't feel right" She looked to the floor to hide her face.

He lifted his hand up to her chin and pulled her head up to look at him.

" Oh sweetheart, you've got to ignore him, he's a stupid little boy, he's just jealous he's failing"

She giggled at him. She leaned up to give him a little tender kiss.

" How's Bae doing?"

" He's fine now " Mr Gold smiled at her and she nodded for acknowledgment.

She nervously bit her lip, as she snaked her hand around his neck.

" Belle?" he smirked at her.

"Hmm...?" she mumbled as she started undoing his shirt.

He bent his head down and started kissing her neck.

" This is dangerous ground Belle" he assured her. But that only made her more excited.

He lifted her up and carried her to his desk, because it was a lot bigger than hers.

She sat on the edge as Mr Gold, snaked his fingers up her legs reaching her core and circling his fingers around her most sensitive part. She was gasping for air and gripping at his shoulders.

He pushed a finger into her, pleasuring her.

The way she gasped and groaned, turned him on.

She could feel him hard against the side of her thigh. So to put him out of his misery she undid the zipper of his pants and freed him.

Smirking into his eyes as she bit her lip.

" Ohhhhhh Belle" He groaned as he kissed her neck.

He moved her panties to the one side and placed himself at her entrance.

" Are you sure?"

She nodded, closing her eyes waiting.

He seethed himself inside of her. Pushing in and out. His thrusts more erratic and when she finally found the rhythm she met him thrust for thrust. She screamed as she climaxed, and fell limp against his chest and giggled.

" You're a little minx, Isabelle French" he kissed her forehead and they both pulled themselves together and made themselves presentable again.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow...Nick..." she winked at him as she swayed out of the classroom.

- She really was trying to kill him- he thought as he fantasized about her the whole drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Right so I know this is not one of my strongest chapters' but I needed to fill in a couple of gaps before, I reveal the BIG story. **_

_**I hope you are all enjoying so far :) Please REVIEW :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would just like to thank everyone again for the reviews so far! This story has only been published 2 days, and the reviews are great already! :D Thankyou all so much! I hope you all keep on enjoying! :)**_

Chapter 9...

A couple of weeks had already passed and the school year was flying by. It wouldn't be long until Belle would finally leave and they could finally announce their relationship.

They would spend all they time they could with each other. During lunch breaks, After School, sometimes even before school.

Belle would tell her father she was staying at Ruby's, but really she was spending the night with Mr Gold. Of course, Ruby was in on the plan, just in case Mr French did start to ask her questions. Ruby thought it was a bad idea, especially while she was still at school, but Ruby noticed a change in Belle. She had noticed how her smile grew and grew each day. The more time she'd spend with Mr Gold, the more Belle smiled.

And Ruby was happy for her best friend.

She had also noticed the way Mr Gold was more relaxed in class too. Ruby's grades seemed to be improving, but she didn't know whether, she was actually improving, or whether Mr Gold was just being nice to her because she knew of his little affair with his student and her best friend. But she didn't really think about it, at least she was passing so that was good enough for her.

Spending more time with him, meant that Belle got to know him and his son a lot better.

She found out that he spent his Saturdays working at his Pawn Shop.

She was it the house, bored out of her mind one Saturday. She had finished all her homework she couldn't focus her mind enough to read a novel. So she decided to pay Mr Gold a little visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She strolled into the shop, hearing the little bell above the make a little *ting* noise.

" Well, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing in an old pawnshop?" He smirked at her as he strolled around from behind the curtain.

She blushed like crazy.

" I just thought I'd come in and see if anything caught my eye" she bit her lip and smirked back him.

He caught her round the waist and pulled her flush to his body, with a giggle.

"Anything caught your eye yet?" he teased as he snaked his hand around her back.

" I guess, I'm still looking" she teased him, as she trailed her finger along the collar of his shirt.

Mr Gold walked over the front door and spun the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He walked behind the counter and sat down in the chair.

Belle gazed at him, her eyes narrowed as she swayed herself over to him.

" Hmm..." she grinned and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He gripped at her hips as she stood between his legs.

She leaned down to him and kissed him. Forcing her lips apart, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip, and she allowed him access almost immediately, his tongue, determined to take over. To be the dominant one in this kiss. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was needy, passionate and uncontrollable.

As they kissed, he pushed off her cream blazer, and threw it to the counter, then began on her buttons. Slowly undoing them, one, by, one.

He slid it from her shoulders, for her to stand before him in her lacey blue bra. He noticed the way it complimented her amazing eyes. She blushed as he pulled his head back and looked at her.

-Nothing could ruin this- They both thought, but neither of them prepared for what was going to happen next and neither of them heard the *ting* of the shop door opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The staunch voice screamed at the sight before him. " Get your filthy hands away from my daughter!"

" Papa?!" Belle's eyes widened in horror as she grabbed for her shirt and threw it over her shoulders. She quickly jumped out of the way of Mr Gold who was clearly shocked at the sight of Belle's father standing in the shop.

They had been caught.

Moe French charged towards Mr Gold and he stood quickly raising a hand to him.

" Don't take a step closer, I can Increase your rent for your home and your under achieving little flower shop."

Mr French stood there clenching his fists together, his face burning up. Volcanoes pounding behind his eyes, hot rage burned in his veins, He wanted nothing more than to destroy , tear, kill Mr Gold at that point in time.

" Belle, come here...now" he gritted his teeth.

Mr Gold held his hand behind him, pushing Belle further out of view, to protect her.

" Belle I am NOT going to tell you again."

Belle put her hand to the back of Mr Gold's shoulder to let him know she will be okay, and she slowly stepped in front of him and walked to her father.

He gripped her hand and dragged her out of the shop. " This is not over Gold".

Belle trembled and Mr French dragged her the whole way home. Her wrists started to burn at the sides as he had her gripped so tightly.

" Owwww, Papa" He spun to look at her, with disgust.

" I love him" she blurted out.

" No, you do not, he is using you Belle. He doesn't Love you!"

" Yes he does!, You don't know him like I do, He's kind and..." He spun her round and gripped the top of her arms.

"So you've just slept with him, given him your virginity, a man who doesn't love you. In fact, he probably has odd ideas about you, wants to make you some sort of kinky sex slave, just because he's kind to you?! Belle, you are my only daughter, The only person in my life, I'm going to protect you from beasts like that!"

" Papa please " she sobbed.

" No Belle, You will not be seeing that man ever again! I'll be getting you moved from your classes, You will not see him again."

" Papa, No!" she sobbed.

" Belle this is for your own good"

" No one decides my fate but me!"

She pulled her arm away.

" I Love him, and he loves me, You can't keep us apart forever , I'll fight for him."

" Belle, please, I don't want to lose you"

" You are not losing me Papa" She looked up into his teary eyes, " I Love you, but I love him too, I can't help it. You can't help who you fall in love with" Her eyes pleaded to him.

" He's changing Papa, Please believe me, He's not the man everyone used to know, he's not a monster. I believe he can change, because I know his heart is true" She smiled up at him, " When you find something, that's worth fighting for, you never give up...do you remember who told me that?" She poked the end of his nose in a joking manner.

" Your mother"

He pulled her tight against him, giving her a reassuring hug.

" Ohh my girl, I don't like it...I don't like it one bit, but for you I will try, I'm sorry" he raised her hand kissed her wrist. She smiled at him and embraced him in another hug.

She giggled. " I Love you Papa".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

Only one month left until school was finally over. Belle and Ruby were so excited!

Everyone had made plans to do something on the last day of out of the ordinary, something that will leave their own mark on the school, but Belle really wasn't that bothered with all that stuff. She was just too excited to leave school and finally be allowed to be with Nick openly.

Neither of them could bare to sit in the classroom together any longer, they needed to be closer.

Mr Gold had planned on having a BIG test paper on Thursday which no one knew about. Not even Belle.

It was something he was evilly going to spring on his whole class. If they passed this, they would finally graduate.

That same Thursday morning Belle had fallen very ill. She had woken up with a fever, temperature and whenever she would decide to move she would have to rush off to the bathroom to be sick.

" Papa?" she attempted to shout down the stairs.

" Belle, you've got to get to school" He said as he started walking up the stairs, but when he seen the state she was in, there was no way she would be arriving at school.

" Oh goodness Belle you look awful. "

" Great, thanks" she teased him and attempted a giggle, before she was sprinting over the bathroom again.

He needed to get her to the doctor! But he couldn't drive! And the state Belle was in, neither could she. He had no choice, but to ask for the help of Gaston.

" Belle's sick, is there any chance you could take her to the doctor for me, while I get cover for the shop? I know you are meant to be at school, but I don't know who else to call. Please Gaston I beg you" Moe French pleaded with him over the phone.

" It's no problem Mr French, I'll be right there!" He sounded so lovely on the phone, but as Belle always said - Never judge a book by it's cover-.

Belle curled up into a ball on the passenger seat in Gastons car, Holding her hands across her belly.

Gaston drove down Storybrooke. He really wasn't the most careful of drivers.

" Gaston slow down, your going to hurt someone" she pleaded, wincing at the pain that was shooting through her body.

" It's okay baby, Your safe with me" Gaston looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes.

-Bang-

The next thing Gaston knew, he was attempting to pull himself out of the car window.

A hissing sound coming from the car bonnet. It definitely didn't sound good.

The car had topped off the road and spun down into the trees and landed on it's roof. The sight was not pretty.

" SHIT!" He screamed out. He ran to the other side of the car, hoping and praying Belle was okay!.

There was blood dripping from down her forehead onto her face. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding to his voice.

" Belle!...Belle!" he screeched, but nothing!.

She was unconscious.

Sirens started blaring through Storybrooke. Gaston had to phone for an ambulance.

What was going to happen to Belle?

Surely she had to be okay? She had to make it through! I'm in so much SHIT! - Gaston thought to himself.

But she was already ill before the accident, and now she wasn't moving, She had blood pooling and dripping all over her, she wasn't responding and Gaston didn't even know if she was breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay so I know this is a bit of a big deal, But this is not the end of the DRAMA! :D Hope you are all enjoying. There's a lot more to come so I hope you stick around to find out what, and what might not happen. Let's just say, there's a lot more 'little' surprises to come :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...

Mr Gold sat at his desk in the classroom. Hoping it was all just a misunderstanding and he was thinking too much into the situation. He looked to the left, Gaston was not at his desk.

He looked to the right, Belle was not at her desk.

- If that son of a bitch has done anything to Belle, I will kill him- One part of him thought, but the other part tried to calm himself by thinking, -Everything is fine, It's nothing-.

He was really touchy the whole day. Knowing Belle would never miss school, especially one of his lessons.

He really did not want to teach today, so instead he put on a movie for the class.

The face of her father kept plaguing his mind. The anger that we watched rise up in Mr Frenchs' eyes as he watched his daughter with an older man.

That's when all other thoughts started spiraling through his mind.

- What if she regrets it, regrets me? -

- What if her father has persuaded her not to see me anymore-

- what if something bad has happened to her? -

Then finally, the bell rang for the end of school.

He didn't know what to do.

Mis mom had Bae for the day, so he decided he needed to know what was going on.

He needed to go and see Belle.

He contemplated visiting Belle's house, but could he cope with the wrath of her father?

"You are not a Coward" He gritted to himself.

He stood up straight and marched towards her front door and knocked, He waited...and waited...and waited.

There was no answer.

He went over to the flower shop, but a big 'closed' sign hung in the window frame.

- What the hell was going on?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was quickly rushed into the hospital, nurses and doctors rushing her straight into the x ray room to find out more about her injuries.

Gaston actually panicked. He genuinely thought she was going to die.

Moe French, rushed into the hospital after her, screaming her name over and over and over again.

" Where is Belle? Where is my daughter?" He screamed, and one of the nurses approached him and explained that he needed to calm down.

He sat in the waiting room, with his head splayed into the palms of his hands.

" Oh my darling girl, Please Please Please be okay, I don't want to lose you too" He whispered softly as if it was almost like a prayer.

The police had already arrived. Sheriff Graham was the first to approach Mr French.

" How's she doing?" he asked cautiously.

" I don't know, they won't let me see her, they won't tell me anything" French sobbed " Why won't they let me see my daughter" His tone becoming angrier.

" Calm down Mr French, your daughter will be fine" Graham tried to reassure him.

" I'd like to speak to the driver of the car? Gaston March?"

" He's gone to get coffee" Mr French gritted.

Graham sauntered off and went to find him.

Belle still helplessly unconscious, but now, she was being submitted to the operating room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Mr March, if you have a moment I'd like to ask you a few questions."

All of a sudden the brave and almighty Gaston began to tremble.

He didn't want to get into trouble.

" So, what happened?"

" Well Mr French asked me to take Belle to the doctor, I agreed because I care for her and I hate to see her ill, he never learned how to drive so he couldn't take her, and he said he needed to find cover for his shop. I was driving along the road, carefully as always and The car just spun off the road and I blacked out...I'm sorry but that's all I remember"

HE WAS LYING! He told himself - You did the right thing, You needed to lie, You don't need to get into trouble, Its not all your fault. She probably won't even remember anyway, The blow she took to her head, She probably won't even remember who she is.-

He said so evilly and maliciously. He actually hoped she wouldn't remember the accident, just to keep him out of trouble and the way things were going, He was going to get his wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Gossip was around.

One person said -Gaston was taking Belle away for a secret weekend when it happened-

Another would say, - Her father made her go with Gaston, He didn't want her to live with him anymore apparently-.

Mr Gold paced passed a bunch of students, that he recognised Belle often talking to.

Ashley, Mary Margret and David.

" I heard, he got away clean, not even a bruise to his body, but as for her, apparently she's got stitches down the side of her face, a fuck full of stitches on her legs where she was trapped inside the car and she's still unconscious".

" Maybe we should go and visit her? "

" I'd love too, but she's critical, not even her own father is allowed to see her yet."

Ashley's eyes began tearing up.

Ruby strolled over to the gang.

" You've heard then?" she began saying and bursting into a fit of tears.

Mr Gold eventually put 2 and 2 together and finally managed to reach 4.

They were talking about Belle, They must have been!

Next class was Gold's. The whole class sat there whispering, gossiping, and chattering about the events and the horrible car crash that had happened.

Mr Gold entered looking more beastly than ever before. He didn't want to believe it, but the things he had already heard made his heart drip from his ribcage. It felt like someone was clenching their fists around his heart, making it drip.

He felt like shit and was so worried.

He hadn't even noticed his whole class had already disappeared as the bell rang.

" Mr Gold?"

He was snapped out of his daze.

" I'm guessing you've heard about Belle?" Ruby sobbed as she was the only student left in the class.

" Well I don't really know anything, Only the talk I've heard going around these corridors." He gritted and clenched his fists together.

" She probably wants you with her, She loves you, why don't you go to the hospital Mr Gold?" Ruby suggested but he slammed his fist onto the table making Ruby jerk backwards.

" What happened to her Ruby?" Ruby was shocked, that was the first time had ever called her by her first name. She truly knew he was upset at that point.

" I don't know exactly, but when I called her cell, her father answered and said she was on her way to the doctors with Gaston when the car spun out of control, he made it, but she was trapped and unconscious" Tears started rolling down her face.

Mr Gold's face dropped with horror and frustration.

" Thankyou" He nodded towards her and she paced out of the room sobbing.

-Why would she be going to the doctors?...With Gaston?- was the only thought running through his mind for the rest of the day.

He went home, to find a happy playful Bae running around the room with his toy airplane.

" Papa!" he squealed as Mr Gold staggered through the front door, picking Bae up form the floor in one swoop with his arms.

" Belle play today?" Bae innocently asked.

" No Bae, Belle's not very well" Mr Gold looked teary towards his mother.

" What's happened Nick?" she questioned.

" She's been in a car accident, I don't know anything, only the gossip her friends talk about at school, but it doesn't sound good"

" Go to her, I'll take care of Bae, You need to put your mind at rest, go and see her" she brushed up and down his arm reassuringly and he nodded.

" Actually... I might take Bae with me, She loves him like her own child, and he loves her too" He looked towards Bae, " Want to visit Belle at the hospital with me?" Bae nodded and with a huge smile running to his room to grab his favourite teddy bear to take with him.

" She loves you too Nick, not just Bae" Clara smiled at him, but he wasn't so sure, if she did love him, why would she be in the car with Gaston?

"I've seen the way she looks at you, like you're the only person in the world. Like the sun rises and sets behind you. Her eyes give her away." Clara reassured him and he smiled.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met almost immediately by her father.

" What are you doing here?" his tone full of anger, rage and sadness.

" Please, I've come to see Belle, I just want to know she's okay"

Mr French couldn't do a lot to him because he was holding Bae, and there's no way he could hurt a child. So he took another of course of action, grabbing Gold's arm and dragging him straight in the window.

" Does she look okay? There's your answer!" Mr Gold stood at the window that had full view of Belle.

He stared at her. She looked so helpless, so calm. He could see the tubes and wires surrounding her whole body.

The woman before him could barely breathe. Her body was nearly lost in the sheets of the hospital bed and she didn't move. She sucked in air through a tube in her throat and the machines pushed the oxygen into her in a rhythmic tempo that was almost irritating. The machines around her hummed and made faint noises that filled the room with an ambient presence. He could hear her machines from outside the window.The one closest to her beeped in rhythm to her heart.

Her fragile state broke his heart as he stared at her pale pallid face. Her musty colored hospital gown enhancing the paleness of her skin.

The machines surrounding her bed, making her look tiny compared to them. He felt physically sick seeing his Belle like this.

" I have no idea why Gold, but my daughter loves you... I don't like you, but seeing her like this, I can't be angry anymore, she's going to need both of us. If she ever gets out of this, If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, If you play her around like you do with every other poor bastard in this god forsaken town, if you break her heart, I don't care what happens to me, I will find you and I will hurt you, Do we understand?" Mr French seethed at Mr Gold.

" I love your daughter, believe me, she believes in me, she doesn't shy away from me. I love her" He said as he stared back through the window at her.

" I wish'd Belle was my Mamma" a tiny innocent voice emerged from over Gold's shoulder as Bae tightly gripped onto his suit jacket. He didn't like seeing Belle like that.

" Mr French, I'd like to introduce you to my son Bae, Belle has already met him many of times. He's taken quite a shine to her" Bae's hand rose up and gave a little wave.

Mr French smiled. " Belle always was a sucker for children, she loves them ".

They knew they weren't going to be the best of friend's but for Belle they were going to try and be civilised, because they knew Belle was going to need all the help she could get.

" So where's that little runt gone?" Mr Gold he gritted his teeth together, at even the thought of Gaston.

" Don't be so beastly towards him, he's a lovely guy, but he has gone home now, he was traumatized at seeing Belle in this state" Mr French glared at him.

- Lovely guy my ASS! If only you knew the truth about him- Mr Gold whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, so I know this chapter is quite, all over the place, and I know many of you will probably dislike the idea of time wasting but I didn't want to go head first into Belle waking up so soon, and head colliding into the big dramas. So this chapter is basically just time wasting...and making you all wait! HAHA :D Anyway I hope you are all still enjoying. Most of the reviews so far are amazing and I thank you all for Following and Reviewing! It means a lot. Please Please Please Keep it up! :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...

" Do you think we should tell them, or wait until she wakes up?"

"What if she never wakes up?"

"We'll have to tell them sooner or later"

Mr Gold had gone to get coffee, when he over heard the two nurses whispering to each other outside of Belle's room. He glared at them and the scurried away.

Dr Whale soon emerged from the front desk.

" Mr French, Mr Gold, Belle seems pretty stable at the moment, The machines obviously still helping her to breath, but she pulled through all the operations so far, there are still some tests we'd like to do which will take it's course over the next few days" He walked towards the door and opened it, " She's still unresponsive to anything going on around her and she's still unconscious but you can go in and sit with her, hold her hand if you want to, but for now because of her fragile I do ask you do nothing more".

Both their eyes lit up, filling with rivers of tears.

" Bae!" Mr Gold gently shook his arm as he he was out cold sleeping across the hospital chairs. " Come on, come and see Belle!" Mr Gold smiled and Bae rubbed his eyes awake with his tiny hands and managed to wear a huge grin ready to see Belle.

When they entered. She looked even worse close up than she did from when he saw her through the window.

He could see all of her now.

The zigzagged stitches that sketched down the right side of her forehead. The plum coloured bruised that covered 80% of her body.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to run his hands all down her body and make it all better. Take all the pain away.

" Belle" He sobbed as he sat next to her bed and took her small delicate hand into his.

Mr French more or less mirrored him with her other hand.

Sweet little Bae stood next to Mr Gold and reached his arms up to him.

Mr Gold sat Bae onto his lap, and with that Bae leaned over and placed his teddy bear next to Belle's side.

"Steve make Bae better, he can make Belle better now too" He smiled over to Mr French sitting opposite to him, and when a tear ran down Moe's face, Bae snuggled into his daddy.

Later that night Mr Gold took a sleepy Bae home to his grandma, but he was straight back by Belle's side within an hour.

They both sat there in silence still staring down at the one beautiful thing that they both had in common, Belle.

Mr Gold began thinking, He had enough money, He owned 90% of Storybrooke and its properties and he had his pawn shop. He didn't need the teachers job. And he knew for a fact, he would not be leaving Belle's side until she was a lot better.

So he made his decision. He was going to resign. Tomorrow. The earlier the better.

He didn't want to leave her, and when she left the hospital, he was adamant that she would be leaving with him, and staying at his home and she'd get the best TLC around, from Gold himself and from little Bae.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold entered Storybrooke High, that very next morning. He was reluctant to leave Belle, but this was something he had to do.

He marched straight up to Headmistress Mills office and resigned, without taking no for answer, and he left, leaving his resignation letter on her desk, and a dumbfounded Regina.

As he was leaving the school, he seen Gaston getting out of his car around the back.

He picked up the nearest large stick he could find and walked over to him using it like a cane or walking stick.

" Mr Gold? What are you doing here?"

Until suddenly Gaston was curled up into a ball on the floor at the feet of Mr Gold pleaded for his life.

" You are a teacher you can't do this! You won't get away with it"

" Actually, I just resigned" He said in a high pitched squeaky voice. " And after everything you've done to Belle, you deserve everything you get! So KISS MY BOOT!" And Mr Gold forced his foot onto Gaston's head, pushing him into the ground and imploding him, hit after hit with the stick.

" See this as a lesson Dearie, hurt Belle again and I will kill you"

Gaston nodded in fear for his life. He could feel his lip swelling up from where it had been split. Gaston drove away frightened for his life.

Mr Gold headed straight back to the hospital that day, but there was no change in her.

She still looked the same.

Mr French had gone home to clean up, and grab a shower. He had been there non stop for 3 days, but the nurses convinced him to take a break.

Mr Gold was sat in the chair that had been placed right next to her bed, taking her hand in his, staring at her, hoping she'll wake up soon.

" Mr Gold right?" He turned his head to find one of the nurses standing by the door and making her way inside the room.

" May I ask what you are to Belle?, Friend, Family?"

" I am Belle's teach..." He began to say but he stopped himself. He wasn't her teacher anymore, and he certainly couldn't say that in front of the nurse anyway. " I am Belle's partner"

" I thought as much" the nurse smiled at him.

" Nick Gold by any chance?"

He looked at her confused.

" I'm sorry" she giggled " I was the nurse that took care of Belle and kept her breathing steady during her time in the ambulance. As everyone knows she was unconscious while she was trapped in the car, but inside the ambulance every now and then, she would wake, scared and unsure of what was happening, and the only name she would continue saying is yours" the nurse smiled at him.

" I bet she's glad you're here now...but there is something that I should perhaps tell you."

He glared at her with confusion again.

" Is something wrong?" He questioned worried.

"If you don't mind me asking, it's quite a personal question for you" She bit her lip nervously.

" Go on, Dearie"

" Were you and Belle in an intimate relationship?"

His face turned a bright red but he shyly nodded.

" Were you her only...partner" she gestured to him.

" I believe so, She hasn't been with another"

The nurse sighed out a deep breath.

" Good then this makes this situation a lot easier" She pulled out a small square shaped piece of paper from the apron of her uniform.

" so you know we have to take x-rays, and tests on Belle right?" and he nodded in agreement.

" I was given the task of running an ultra scan on her to check for any internal damage in her body, so we could know further into her condition"

He nodded in acknowledgment this time, " What's wrong, did you find something? Will she be okay?"

She strolled over until she was standing right next him and handed him the piece of paper. The only colours present were black and white.

She pointed to the very defined small black dot in the centre.

" See that?... I was worried when it first showed, I first thought it to be something of a blood clot, which would have caused a lot of damage, and she probably wouldn't have made it, But something inside me didn't believe it, So I needed more evidence. I did a few other tests on her, including a more professional scan of the inside"

" I don't understand what you're trying to say? Is Belle going to be okay? I can't lose her"

The nurse placed a gentle hand to his shoulder to calm him.

" When I did the ultra scan again, I included the sound, I don't know why, I just did... It wasn't only Belle's heartbeat that came through the speakers Mr Gold"

Mr Gold was now beyond confusion. - what the hell is this babbling woman talking about?-

" Belle's pregnant Mr Gold, and from what you answered to my questions, You are the father" she pointed again to the little black dot in the centre of the piece of paper, " That sir, is your baby" and with that the nurse left leaving the small piece of paper with him. But no it wasn't just a piece of paper. It was a scan. A scan of his and Belle's baby.

He was completely speechless. Of course he was happy. -But would she be happy?

When she wakes, is she going to be pleased when she finds out that she's carrying his child? Or did she already know about the baby? I mean, She was going to the doctors the day of the accident. So maybe she already knew. But why would Gaston drive her there? He knew for certain that she wouldn't sleep with Gaston, she had told him that herself. He knew 100% the baby was his. It must be. The billion thoughts running through his mind, a thousands per second.

But when he looked at her, he now looked at her differently. His eyes were filled with even more love, if that was even possible. She was carrying his child. A warmth grew inside of him and his lips began to curl up at the sides into a hopeful smile.

" Everything's going to be alright" he whispered to himself.

There was one thing that was certain though, 'Everything has changed'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So to all my readers that were rooting for a Rumbelle baby, I really really really hope this chapter has pleased you! Please Review and Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13...

A few days had passed and Mr Gold kept the little secret to himself. He decided that the next person to find out should definitely be Belle herself.

He kept the little scan in his suit jacket, and he'd occasionally look at it and smile when he knew no one else was around.

Clara would bring Bae up to the hospital every other day, and he'd make sure that his best friend Steve the bear was looking after Belle.

Moe was down at the cafeteria, and Bae and Mr Gold were in the room with Belle.

Bae was content playing with his blocks on floor. Mr Gold watched him as he started to build a big tower, and at that moment, the realization of everything was becoming known to him. In a few years time, he'd be watching two of his children instead of just the one.

He hoped, for Belle's sake that it would be a girl. He could picture her now, holding onto his beautiful daughter, that had Belle's sparkling blue eyes, and Bae's cheeky little grin. He would protect her like a father ought to. He'd shower her in precious gifts, and she would truly be the fairest in all the land.

The sound of Mr French startled him out of his day dreaming.

" Anything?"

" No" Mr Gold shook his head and Moe sighed.

They had sat day after day waiting for her to wake up. Neither of them would leave her side unless absolutely necessary.

Mr French was finally beginning to realize that Mr Gold truly did love his daughter. Because of her he seemed more relaxed, she had tamed the beast, he thought.

Dr Whale, had come in around 5pm to do his third daily check up on her. He had said, her injuries were healing very nicely. She would still be left with scars, but they would slowly start to fade, but she was still unconscious. But it wasn't surprising considering the damage she sustained during the crash. She was lucky to be alive.

" Just give it time, I am confident she will come around eventually" Dr Whale reassured them with a nod.

The room would always fall into a silence, but Mr Gold was glad to have Bae there with him this time, the only noise that could be heard was Bae's cheeky little giggle as he built his blocks up and then hit them over, and do it over and over again.

The night started to drag on a little and it started to get dark outside.

" Come on Bae, Let's take you home" Mr Gold got up from his chair and walked towards him.

"No" he replied with a smile.

" Come on Bae, It's too late for you already"

" No, Belle's gunna play"

" Bae, my boy, Belle's asleep, she's not going to play again tonight" He tried to reach down for him but he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I stayin' ere" he held his chin up, determined he was going to stay.

" Stubborn like his father ehh?" Mr French tried to stifle a laugh, It was the first time Mr Gold had ever seen him amused in the presence of himself.

Mr Gold gave up trying and he slumped back down into his chair.

By 11pm he was fast asleep and so was Moe French. Both of them slumped into the chairs on either side of Belle's bed.

Bae was quite happy still playing with his blocks, glancing over to Belle's bed making sure Steve the bear was still there by her side.

He had never been up this late, and he had never seen his papa fall asleep before him.

He built his tower even higher now. It was almost as tall as him, he walked around it amazed by what he had built. And then he knocked hit over laughing as it crashed to the floor.

He seen something move, he thought it was Steve, but that was silly, He wasn't old enough to move yet- Bae thought to himself.

" Belle...Belle... Belle!" He squealed with excitement.

" PAPA!" Bae jumped on top of Mr Gold rested in his chair. Mr Gold jumped wiping his eyes.

" What Bae?" He yawned.

" Belle play!" And the little boy pointed down to Belle.

He seen her fingers slowly curl up into her fists.

" MOE!" He screamed to wake him up, and he had opened his eyes just in time.

As the blinding hospital lights met the balls of her eyes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as they began to adjust to the piercing light.

"Belle, sweetheart..." Moe said barely a whisper, he could hardly speak.

She began coughing and it immediately brought the nurses and Dr Whale surrounding her bed.

" Belle, are you okay? Try and concentrate for me okay?" Dr Whale tried talking to her.

"Where am I?" her voice a whispered breath.

" You are at the hospital Belle, you were in an accident, can you follow my finger for me?" He moved his finger, up, down, left, right and she followed every movement, That was a good sign. Dr Whale smiled at her by standers.

" Welcome back Belle" After he checked over her a few more times, he was more than happy with her recovery.

" Just take it easy okay?"

" She will" Mr Gold assured him. And that was exactly what she needed to catch her attention. The sound of his voice.

" Nick?" She sobbed, and he immediately took her hand into his and kissed the top of it. Tears running down his cheek. " Don't ever leave me again" he begged her and she just about managed to let out a small giggle, but winced at the pain and she had to stop.

She felt a familiar hand stroke the side of her cheek, and she didn't even have to turn to look at him, she already knew who it was, " Father!" That's when the real tears started, the only people she truly loved, were right be her side, and she was grateful for that.

" I bet I look like a right goofball right now" she said sarcastically and smiled, and let out the tiniest of giggles that wouldn't send a shooting pain through her body.

" You always look beautiful" Mr Gold smiled at her, and her heart melted.

- I love You- she mouthed the words to him with her lips. He kissed her hand and nodded, leaned over and whispered in her ear, " I love you too" but he didn't get too close because of her injuries.

" Do you feel okay?" Her father asked and she nodded her head, " Can I get you anything?"

" No thankyou" she smiled and shook her head, when she felt something fuzzy rubbing up against her arm.

" What's this? As she gently pulled it up in front of her to admire"

" Steve, he made you betta" A small little voice came from the end of the bed, and when she seen the sight of Bae, her smile could have lit up the whole universe.

"Hello, sweetheart"

" He was determined he wasn't going anywhere tonight, And now I guess it's a good job" Mr Gold laughed.

" Belle Play?" Bae's face smiled at the sight of Belle.

But she was disappointed that she couldn't. She shifted a little on the bed, and held her hand down towards him. He jumped on the bed and hurried to her side.

" Bae, don't do that, come and sit on the chair, you'll hurt her" Mr Gold tried to pull him away from the bed but Belle stopped him.

" It's okay" she smiled reassuringly.

Bae lay down next to her, and Belle cuddled him as much as she could, without hurting herself. Bae cuddled in a little further, but caught the cut that Belle didn't know she had until she murmured at the pain.

" Sowwy" he looked sad, and it broke her heart.

" It's okay sweetie" she smiled and slid her finger down his nose playfully. " But I don't think I'll be playing with your toys for a little while, but I promise when I feel better we'll have a lot of fun, okay?" She ruffled his hair.

They sat there chatting for a little while, and Bae had fallen asleep curled up at Belle's side. He was more careful this time, she had shown him all her cuts and bruises and he maneuvered himself around them, so he wouldn't hurt her.

" I'd better get him home" Mr Gold stroked her arm as he, looked at her with a smile. Finally she was back he thought to himself and he couldn't be happier.

" He can stay here, if you'll allow it of course, He looks comfortable and I don't want to disturb him" as she looked down at the sleeping boy next to her. " Plus I'm enjoying the cuddles" and Her father looked at her and smiled.

" Oh My girl, I'm so glad to have you back" He stroked a gentle finger down her cheek careful of the bruises along her face.

" I'm glad to be back" she smiled and looked them both, looking from the left then to the right, " I love the both of you" A tear ran down her cheek, but it was a happy tear.

A couple of hours had passed, It was early morning, but Belle didn't want to sleep, she thought she had already done enough of that! Even though she was exhausted, she wanted to see everything.

" Ruby's been really worried about you" Her father mentioned to her. " She keeps your cell, waiting for me to answer. She has phoned every single day waiting for you to wake up" He brushed his thumb against the hand.

Belle smirked, " Pass me my cell? I'll shock her" and they both laughed and shook their heads.

She dialed the number with difficulty but she knew this pain wasn't going to go away any time soon so she just had to get used to it.

" Hello?"

" I'm calling for a Miss Ruby Lucas?" Belle said in a funny voice and tried to stifle her laugh.

" Yeah that's me"

" Hey Rubs, guess who" Belle used her own voice this time, and her ear drums nearly ruptured as Ruby screamed down the phone to her.

" Belle! You're alive!"

" I am" Belle smiled.

" When can I come and visit? I must come and see you"

" Whenever you want to Rub's, I'll be happy to see you, some girly company" she winked at the two men sitting beside her jokingly.

Their conversation lasted roughly 20 minutes and she was happy to hear everyone's voices again.

" Belle you should rest, sweetheart, You've had an exhausting couple of hours" Mr Gold requested and she nodded in agreement with a yawn.

" We'll be right here when you wake up" Her father reassured her and that made her smile.

She lay back against her pillow, and still had little Bae curled up next to her and she was thankful for that, even if it did cause her a tiny bit of pain.

Both men watched over her as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Moe was next to fall asleep, leaving Mr Gold to fend for himself as he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He stared at her belly as she slept, knowing there was something beautiful growing inside of her.

But he was still nervous to tell her. What if she wouldn't be pleased?.

Suddenly a delicate hand over lapped his that was rested on the bed. She had some how found his hand as she slept and he intertwined their fingers and he smiled.

- Of course she would be happy, I Love her, She Loves me, That's all we need - He thought to himself putting his mind to rest, Holding her hand he finally fell into a deep sleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hope you are all enjoying! :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14...

Mr Gold awoke quite early, feeling awfully stiff and awkward from sleeping on the very uncomfortable chair again.

He needed something to wake him up, as he looked to Bae and Belle still asleep cuddled together on the bed he went to grab some coffee.

When he returned, he found Belle murmuring in pain.

" You're awake, are you okay? How do you feel?" He was right by her side and she smiled at his concern.

" I'm okay" she reassured him with a little smile. She tried lifting herself to sit up against the back of the bed, but she was in an awful lot of pain.

" Take it easy, wait... Here let me help" He put his coffee on the desk and tried helping her to sit up.

She pulled faces as the pain shot little electric pulses through her body.

" Thankyou" her voice barely a whisper.

He sat in the chair, when he was sure she was comfortable. He looked into her eyes, but she could tell something was wrong.

" Is everything okay?"

" What happened?"

She looked at him confused.

" In the accident. Do you remember?"

She nodded, but shied her face away from his gaze.

" Gaston was driving down the road, pretty wrecklessly, and i shouted at him to slow down, and then... Nothing" her eyes finally met his.

" Why were you in the car with Gaston?"

" I asked him to drive her" Moe's voice suddenly overpowered the conversation.

Belle noticed Mr Gold's face suddenly drop and begin to fill up with anger.

" I was sick, I needed to go to the doctors, Papa didn't know who else to turn to, so he told Gaston to take me" She put her hand on top of his.

" It was so nice of him to take her" Moe said.

" So nice? " Mr Gold spat, " He nearly killed her with his wreckless driving! And the other things he could have tried to do to her again!" Mr Gold's anger grew and grew.

" Do to her? What the hell are you talking about Gold"

And that's when Belle wished the pain wasn't so bad so she could just get up from the bed and walk out of the room. -Shit- she thought. She looked straight to Mr Gold with pleading eyes.

" Nothing" Mr Gold hissed and slumped back in the chair, pulling his hand away from the bed.

She bit her lip nervously, trying to hold back tears.

" Papa, there's something I need to tell you... About Gaston, I was too afraid to tell you before because if I told you that part of the story, I would have had to tell you everything and I didn't want Mr Gold to get into trouble" She sighed.

Mr Gold's head shot to the side with amazement. She was finally going to tell her father.

" What is it Belle? You know you can tell me anything" Moe took her hand into his reassuringly.

" Gaston was the one that gave me alcohol at Homecoming, he poured it into my drink and encouraged me to drink it, I hadn't realized how much I had actually had until I began to feel dizzy...that's when he started to..." She looked to Mr Gold and he nodded edging her on to continue." taking advantage of me" She then looked at her Father with teary eyes, and she could see the anger build.

" What did he do Belle?"

" He took me outside, started kissing me, my neck, and then I could feel him... Feel it against my leg, he said he was going to take me...that's when I tried to push him away but he just held me tighter against the wall"

" Gaston? But how? He was always such a lovely boy"

" He is far from a lovely boy" Mr Gold sarcastically chuckled.

" He acts different when he's in front of you papa, like he needs your constant approval. He's not a nice man at all, you always told me to never judge a book by it's cover, please believe me, I'm not making this up." She took his hand tighter and gave him a little squeeze.

" I was thankful when Mr Gold came around the corner and pulled him away from me" She looked to Mr Gold and smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Anything could have happened if he hadn't shown up."

" I'm so sorry Belle, I wish you had told me sooner, I took that boy into my home, treated him like my own son" The anger burned up inside him, his heart pounding with fury he thought it could possibly beat out of his chest.

" It's okay Father, she stroked him arm, Thanks to Mr Gold I'm okay" she smiled.

Moe looked to the other side of the bed and seen the way Gold looked at his daughter. The way he really looked at her like she was the only girl in the world.

" I guess I owe you my gratitude Mr Gold, Thankyou for what you did, I guess you saved my girl, In more than one way" He smiled at Belle when he said that and Mr Gold was shocked at his statement and could just about manage to nod at him.

" I'm going to give you two some...space, I guess you could use some time alone, Plus I need to figure out what to do with the shop until you get better" Moe got up from his seat and kissed Belle forehead.

" I'll be back later, my girl"

" Thankyou Papa, I love you"

" I love you too" He smiled, turned his eyes to Mr Gold and they both nodded to each other and he made his exit.

After the door closed, Belle immediately turned to Mr Gold. He leaned over and place a small gentle kiss to her cheek, being extremely careful of her injuries across her face.

" I Love you Belle."

She giggles and her grin grew and grew. " I love you too".

Bae started stirring at Belle's side and he stretches out and his eyes fluttered open.

" Ello" He smiled up at the adults sitting above him.

" Morning sleepy head" Belle joked.

" Belle feel betta' t'day? Bae innocently asked.

" The cuddles off you last definitely made me feel better" as she gently stroked a finger down his cheek with a smile.

" There we go Bae, Your favourite"

"Juice Juice Juice!" Bae said with excitement as he gulped down his orange juice and Belle giggled.

" Can I get you anything?" Mr Gold turned to Belle as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek in a similar way she had done to Bae. She closed her eyes and sighed, embracing his touch.

" A glass of water would be lovely, thankyou"

" Bae..." Mr Gold handed him a medium size black box, and when Bae opened it his eyes widened with amazement.

" Tankew Papa" Bae grinned up at his father.

" Look Belle!" Bae lifted up the bunch of Toy Story figurines that had been placed inside the box.

" Well you are lucky very boy " Belle smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Mr Gold picked Bae up and placed him on his feet to the floor.

" Do you want to go and play with them over there?" and Mr Gold gestured to the other side of the room, where there was a big table, filled with 'Get well soon' cards, flowers and chocolates for Belle.

" Yaaay ok" Bae happily skipped over and he climbed up onto the chair.

" Nick, Is everything okay?" Belle turned to him.

" Well, I, Uhh..." He stuttered.

" Nick, you... You can tell me anything" she smiled.

" Please don't be angry, but when you were still unconscious the nurse visited, and she told me something."

Belle started to worry then, all sorts of things started rushing through her mind.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" She stumbled over her words.

" I hope it is, Oh Belle... " as she watched a tear run down the side of his cheek. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket just like the nurse did with him.

" They had to run tests on you, for internal bleeding or any damage, but the nurse she... Well she found something else" He handed the picture to her.

" What's this?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

He pointed to the small black dot in the centre, " See that?" and she nodded, " That is your son and daughter" Her head shot up and a shocked, unbelieving expression plastered across her face. " Our son or daughter" He emphasized.

" You mean?" As her gaze dropped from his and she placed a hand across her torso.

" Yes Belle," He sobbed with happiness. " You are having our baby"

He watched her for a moment. Watched for her expression, was she happy? Afraid? Sad? Angry? Annoyed? Pleased? Nervous? Worried? Filled with regret?

When he suddenly noticed the corners of her lips start to curl upwards. she smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect Pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners. in that moment she was everything he had ever hoped for, she was everything he would ever need. Belle, Bae and their new soon to be addition to their family. He knew she was happy.

" I can imagine her now, a petite beautiful little girl, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes just like her mother, running around the house. Oh Belle I hope you are not mad, because I... at the moment I truly feel on top of the world"

She slowly gazed up at him with a smile from ear to ear. " Of course I am not mad, This explains... A lot" she giggled. " My sickness before the accident, The smells of certain foods turning me sick" She giggled " It all fits together, I guess I should have known. Oh Nick, I am Happy, Of course I am!" She reached over and intertwined her fingers into his and squeezed.

" Kiss me?" She requested.

" But.. Your inju..." He began to argue, but she stopped him.

" Just shut up and kiss me " she laughed, and he couldn't say no any longer, He waited for this moment for 2 weeks, waiting patiently for her to wake so he could kiss and taste, her beautiful cherry coloured lips.

He sat on the side of her bed and leaned in close to her. She closed the distance between them and pulled him into a desperate and passionate kiss.

The pain rushed through her body but at this point in time, she didn't care, as she stuck it out, she completely forgot she was even in any pain, It was like he was taking it all away from her she thought to herself. Their tongued danced together in each others mouths. It was longing, something they had both been waiting for. And they knew, this was the perfect time for it to happen. They were going to have a baby. 8 Months from now. And they were both so happy. Neither of them could believe it was true.

They finally broke apart when they heard an innocent little voice echo through the room.

"Eeeeewwwwwwwwww" Bae laughed, They both pulled away from each other to find Bae covering his eyes, so he couldn't see them kissing anymore.

They both looked at each other and burst into a pit of laughter.

" I Love you Nicholas Gold" she whispered.

" I love you Isabelle French"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Right so, I don't know what to do, I really don't want to ruin this story by carrying on if no one wants me to, But I don't want to stop writing it either...So I am going to give my readers the choice instead. PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS! You can decide from four options... I leave the Fanfic at this ending? I keep on writing, and write a couple of months into the future, further into Belle's pregnancy, 3. Begin a new FanFic where Belle is pregnant and it will be the sequel to this story OR 4. If you can come up with another idea then please let me know! :D **_

_**The majority vote will win, and whatever you all decide is best for this story, that is what I will do :) **_

_**But please Let me know! So Please Please Please Review or personal message me :D **_

_**:) Hope you have enjoyed this story and I really do Hope to hear from you all, and thankyou for the support so far! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, so from all the reviews and PM's I had, 95% of you wanted me to continue! And for that I am so grateful! So I have decided to carry on with this story, until Belle has the baby. I will then write a sequel to this story when the baby has arrived etc... So Thankyou for all my reviews and followers! I'm so glad you are enjoying! So here it goes...Chapter 15! Please enjoy! :)**_

Chapter 15...

Belle was finally recovering. Dr Whale had recently removed all the tubes and machines that surrounded her bedside.

Mr Gold had never left her side. The only time he would leave her was we he had to drop Bae off with his Mom.

Clara, Nick's Mom, visited Belle on a Wednesday, she was coming to collect Bae when she heard the craziest of news.

" Mom, you are going to have another grandchild." Mr Gold said with a happiness in his voice.

" What?! You can't be serious?" Her focus turned to Belle but Bell's smile lit up the whole room and she knew that it must be true.

" How far? I mean when is it due?" Clara questioned with tears in her eyes.

" 8 Months" Belle giggled. " I'm not very far gone yet" as she looked down to her belly and seen no bump what so ever.

" It will come sweetie" Clara reassured her.

" Indeed it will" Mr Gold echoed.

" Nick, will you grab me a coffee? My feet are killing me " Clara requesting edging him on to leave the room.

He nodded and gave Belle a small kiss.

Mr Gold looked to Bae, cuddled at Belle's side, same as always, " You coming son?" He asked but Bae shook his head.

" I wana stay, with Belle, and my new sista" After they had told Bae about the baby, he was adamant it was going to be a girl. He rested his head on top of Belle's stomach while stroked through his hair rhythmically.

Mr Gold giggled, and left the room.

" Thankyou Belle" Clara commented. But Belle looked somewhat confused. " You've made my son happier than he has ever been before," I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, He loved you Belle, just as much as he loves Bae" and with that Belle showed a great grin across her face.

"I know" she reassured her, " I love him too, I never thought I could feel this way about anybody, But Nick, he makes me feel special, I really do Love him, Clara" Belle replied.

" I know sweetie, I see it your eyes every time you see him,you look at him like he's the most precious jewel on this earth, You've made him feel special too Belle, and for that I thankyou" Clara said as she stroked the side of Belle's arm with happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mr Gold entered back into the room, Belle noticed Dr Whale, entered just behind him.

" How are we feeling today Belle?" He asked.

" The cut on my leg is still a little sore, but other than that I feel " And with that Dr Whale gave her a little smile.

" Well in that case, How would you like to go home this evening?"

" Really? You're serious?" Her eyes widened with happiness, and Mr Gold gripped onto her hand as she seen him smile at her.

" You knew you didn't you?" She glared at him jokingly.

" Dr Whale may have mentioned something to me while getting coffee this morning" He smirked at her.

" Wen can we bring my new sista home?" Bae asked Dr Whale very innocently and everyone in the room giggled.

" That's going to be a long time yet, little one, But I bet it will be worth the wait the baby finally arrives" Dr Whale ruffled Bae's hair and he laughed, and immediately ran back over and jumped on the bed with Belle.

" There is one thing, I'll have to do before you go, and that is remove the stitches from your wounds" Belle then became nervous, she doesn't like pain, but she nodded.

" Let me know when you want to remove them, and I'll do it whenever you are ready"

" Could you do it now? I just want it over and done with, If I leave it any longer, I won't want to take them out" she giggled, " Nervous" she bit her lip and Dr Whale nodded.

"I'll be back in 2 minutes with the equipment" and as Belle watched him leave she let out a long exasperated breath.

She turned to Mr Gold, " Will you stay..with me?" Please?" She said as she bit her lip awaiting his reply.

" Of Course I will" He smiled and took her hand.

" I'll take Bae down to the park, And I'll bring him back to house later"

" Noooooo, I wanna stay with Belle" Bae grabbed onto Belle's hospital gown extremely tightly.

Belle laughed, " Bae sweetheart, go with your grandma now, and I promise I'll come over to your house tomorrow and visit you and I'll even play with your blocks? How does that sound" Belle stroked his cheek and he nodded.

"Pwomis?" He looked up to her, and she smiled back down to him.

" I promise" He stood up on the bed and kissed her cheek, and Belle's smile grew.

" Bye sweetheart"

" Bye Belle" he waved as he caught his grandma's hand.

" Thanks Mom" Mr Gold waved to his mother.

" Bye Bae" and he waved back at his Papa, " Bye Papa.".

" See you later Belle" Clara waved to her and they both exited the room.

Mr Gold's gaze slowly strayed to Belle's.

" Whats wrong?" She asked, as she could see a look in eyes that wanted to say something to her.

"Belle, I've been thinking, with the baby, and you still hurt, I was wondering if you would want to come to stay at mine?"

"Really? You mean live with you?"

He nodded, " Of course," and laughed," I want you to come and live with me Belle" and when he looked at her he could see tears welling up in her eyes, and she couldn't speak, but instead she nodded. Mr Gold leaned over and gave Belle a kiss, that was filled with love and passion.

The next thing they knew Dr Whale was waltzing back into the room.

He coughed, " Sorry" and Mr Gold pulled away from Belle and they both laughed.

" Right, This may hurt a little, so be prepared".

Mr Gold took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Belle nodded to Dr Whale.

Dr Whale began removing the stitches from her leg, and she murmured and winced at the pain, gripping Mr Gold's hand tighter.

" There we go Belle all done, It's heeled amazingly" he reassured her, but the tears her eyes from the pain made her only nod and give him a small teary smile.

Mr Gold wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eyes with a gentle finger.

The next thing they knew Moe French was walking through the door.

"I'll leave you to it" Dr Whale said as he made his exit.

" I brought you some clothes up, Dr Whale said that you'll be home today" He smiled at Belle as he sat at her side.

" Papa..." Belle turned her eyes towards him with a little bit of sadness.

"What is it my girl? Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

She giggled at that, " Yes I'm fine, But Mr Gold has said...offered me to go and live with him" She bit her lip nervously waiting for his answer, she could see he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"And this is what you want?"

" Yes Papa" She nodded, she was surprised as he took her hand into his and kissed the top of it.

" As long as makes you happy Belle" And with that she smiled uncontrollably.

She reached over to him to embrace him in to a hug and he accepting willingly.

" Thankyou Papa"

" There is one condition though...I can come and visit at least twice a week until you are better ?"

Belle looked to Mr Gold with a smile and he nodded.

" Of course"

" And Mr Gold?...be sure to take care of my little girl or you'll have me to answer to" Moe joked.

" I'll look after her like a precious diamond" Mr Gold kissed Belle's cheek. "I'm going to grab and some coffee, Belle? Moe? " They both nodded and replied in unison.

"Yes Please"

Mr Gold nodded and made his exit.

" Papa...There is one other thing that I pretty sure you don't know about yet, I wanted to tell you myself before you found out from someone else" He looked at her confused. " Is everything okay?" and she nodded, " Could you pass me my bag?" She gestured to her handbag over on the table and he willingly got it for her.

She removed the scan from her bag and took a great big breath in. "Don't be angry, okay?" He was now extremely worried and she could see it in his face.

She handed him the scan, " Say hello to your first grandchild" she sat there biting down on her lip so hard with nerves that she thought she drew blood.

"Are you serious?" He whispered as he stared down at the scan in his hands.

" Oh Belle" He looked up to her and he finally managed a smile.

She stifled her sobs of happiness through a little giggle.

" How?..."

" 4 weeks gone already" She smiled. " Bae is adamant that he's going to have a sister" She laughed, " So if he's right, you'll be have a little granddaughter in around 8 months time".

He couldn't believe it. His little girl possibly having a little girl. It was too much to take in, But something inside him knew he should be angry, but he wasn't, instead of anger rising inside of him, Happiness overwhelmed him instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Belle, looks like everything is perfect, you are free to leave" Dr Whale assured her.

Moe helped her get up from the bed and stand up onto her feet.

"Thankyou for everything Dr Whale" She gave him a little overwhelming smile as she was so excited to be going home.

Moe helped her stand, as she grabbed her bag, balloons and flowers.

" Ready to come home sweetheart?" Mr Gold said excitedly, knowing Belle was coming home with him.

But she was slightly nervous, she had never left her father before. But she nodded anyway and looked up to her father, who had tears in his eyes.

" I'll come and visit as much as possible Papa, I'll even come and help at the flower shop, when my leg is better" She whispered to him, and he rubbed her arm, he was speechless. He was watching her little girl walk away, Fly the nest, fly away like beautiful butterfly but he knew she would be back.

Mr Gold drove Moe home first, before they headed over to their house.

"I'll come as see you tomorrow, if that is okay Mr Gold?"

" Of course, visit Belle anytime" Mr Gold told her father and he nodded, kissed Belle's forehead and waved them goodbye.

Mr Gold helped to escort Belle into his house and when they entered she was so surprised.

"welcome home, Belle and My new sista" Bae shouted as he sprinted down the stairs to greet her.

" Well this is a surprise" she laughed.

Mr Gold stood directly behind her and watched her as her eyes widened with surprise.

There were balloons, flowers, and a huge welcome home cake waiting for her.

" Did you bake that?"

"Indeed i did" Clara said proudly.

The crimson red rose was enhanced by the pale coloured icing on top. With 'Welcome Home Belle' written above the iced rose.

" It's perfect, Thankyou, all of you" she smiled at them all and ruffled Bae's hair and he gripped to her side tightly.

" Welcome home Belle" Mr Gold whispered into her ear as he stood behind her and snaked a hand around to her front as he placed a splayed hand onto her belly, knowing their little baby was growing inside of her.

She spun around in his arms smirked at him and kissed him. -Welcome home indeed- she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16...

A few months had passed. Belle was now almost 8 months pregnant. She had completely recovered from the car accident, and she was so happy living with Nick and Bae.

She would always visit her father on a Monday, Thursday and Sunday. Their relationship had completely changed from the accident. He was more caring and acceptive of Belle's options for life.

Belle's belly had grown a lot. And everyone had noticed. She was growing bigger and bigger everyday.

She had already started baby shopping, but they had both decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret. Belle always liked a surprise.

The one thing Belle wants after the baby is born was the Library. It hadn't been opened for years, and Mr Gold had over heard Belle mention it to her father a few times.

As been as he owns the most of Storybrooke he decided to surprise her.

He woke up, and watched her as she was curled at his side. He brushed this fingers gently through her hair and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning sweetheart" he smiled down at her.

" Morning" she said and she gave him a sleepy smile.

" I've got something for you, stay here" he kissed her forehead and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Here" he handed her a small white box and she smirked at him.

" What is it?" She looked up at him.

" Well if I told you, It wouldn't be a surprise" He smirked.

He climbed back into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her as she curiously opened the box.

She pulled out a sparkling silver key, with a 'Library' tag attached to the end.

Her eyes widened with happiness, " Is this?" She bit her bottom lip wit excitement.

He nodded.

" Thankyou" she knelt up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

" Thankyou" She kept saying over and over and over again and he laughed.

" But there is one condition" he pointed his finger at her.

"What?" she pulled back from him with her hands placed on his shoulders.

" You take it easy until.." He gestured down to her belly, " Our little bundle is born" and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Deal" she smirked at him and kissed him again.

"Can I go over there this morning?" she almost pleaded with him to allow her to go.

"I'll be careful, I promise, just to have a look around" she smiled, and there's no way he could say no to that sweet little smile, but he was worried about leaving her.

" Okay, I'll be at the shop today, which is just around the corner, If there are any problems you call me immediately!" He almost ordered her, but she knew he was just being protective.

She wrapped her arms around him again, whispering, " Thankyou" into his ear again, until she jumped off the bed and began to excitedly get ready.

She emerged from the bathroom, wearing an amazing yellow summer dress. It completely flattened her bump, It was perfect. You would'nt even be able to tell she was pregnant in it. His eyes gaped open as she made his way over to him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

" Do you have to go to the library?" He pleaded as his eyes roamed over her body and she blushed. He placed his hands onto her hips and started kissing her neck.

"MmmmHmmm" she mumbled at the feel of his lips kissing down her neck.

" You look beautiful" he whispered against her neck, and she could feel his breath tickle the side of her neck and it sent shivers through her body and she giggled.

She began to move him slowly over to the bed, and suddenly he found himself falling backwards against the bed, looking up at her.

"Have fun at work" she teased and smirked at him, and began to walk towards the door.

" You're killing me" He started to get up off the bed to follow her, but she pointed at him with her finger.

"Don't even think about it" she tried to stifle her laugh. "I'll see you later" she bit her lip as she watched him nod.

" Please come back soon" He almost begged her and she laughed. With that she was gone out of the door, he felt breathless sat on his bed. She looked amazing today, and it took his breath away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle strolled through Storybrooke, and seen many people along the way. Ruby, her best friend, and Archie, Ruby's now official boyfriend.

Ruby would always joke around, talking silly to the baby " You just wait until you are born little one, Aunt Ruby is gunna show you all the ropes" It would always Belle laugh.

Belle finally made it at the library, she turned the key and anxiously entered.

When she walked in she was taken back by the amount of books.

" There's enough books in here to last me a lifetime" she whispered to herself. She was truly amazed and ever so thankful to Nick.

But what she didn't know was that someone watched her enter the Library, and they were heading straight over there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold hadn't left Belle go anywhere on her own since the accident, and definitely not longer than half an hour. He worried about her and their little baby. He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to either of them.

On the way to the Pawn Shop, he glanced over to the Library, just to check, and through the small window that was out in the back room of the Library, he could see her sat there with a book, reading to hearts content and it made him smile.

Everything seemed fine, and she looked happy, so he carried on around the corner to his shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Belle" a voice startled her as she was sorting the books out on the furthest shelves in the corner.

" Sorry we're not op..." she immediately stopped talking when she seen who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at him.

He stood there, looking shabby, ragged, scruffy and the scent of alcohol turning her sick.

"Well that's no way to treat an ex flame of yours" he spat.

" That's why your an ex not a current flame, now what do you want?" She glared at him.

He took another swig of his bottle, she couldn't really see what was in it, because his large, man hands were covering the label across the front.

" You've always known what I've wanted" he smirked at her, and looked up and down her body as he licked his lips.

Her whole body trembled with fear, she was right in the corner of the library too, what was she going to do?

- Do the brave thing and bravery will follow- she said to herself.

" Gaston, Just leave!" she glared at him and she shied her body out his sight. She felt sick at the way he looked at her, and stench of alcohol surrounding the whole atmosphere.

"That baby should have been mine, Not that sick and twisted old teacher."

" Leave Nick out of this! And Our baby for that matter! Get out!" she almost screamed as he started plundering towards her but she pushed the large shelf of books on top of him and sent him tumbling to the floor.

" Bad idea" he moaned from underneath it as he watched Belle sprint towards the elevator. She pushed the button waiting anxiously for it to open the doors, but the she screamed.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

Gaston had gripped the top of her arm extremely tightly and she tried to pull away from him but the pain was too much.

" Gaston, please, I'm pregnant, the baby" she started to sob.

" That bastard child has no hope in life with a father like that anyway, he's a monster, you are going to come with me and we will raise this child as our own!" He whispered so closely to ear, the smell of his breath, the alcohol on his breath almost made her sick.

" Never! I'd rather die first" she pat and glared up at him, and his huge hands gripped around her tighter.

-Smash-

The bottle he was holding fell straight to the floor spilling everywhere as he now gripped both her arms against the elevator wall.

" I miss you Belle" he started to kiss down her neck and she tried to stifle her sobs. It was turning her sick.

But she didn't want to risk doing anything because of the baby. But the suddenly he grabbed one of her breasts and she couldn't take it any further. She tore her arm away from his grip and slapped him so hard across the floor he went stumbling to the floor. Luckily for her he was completely drunk so he could barely stand up anyway.

The elevator made a -ding- noise and the door finally opened. She rushed inside and pushed the button for the door to lock. She could hear him banging on on the doors, screaming and shouting!

"This isn't over Belle" then suddenly she heard silence, she figured he must have gone and she let out a huge sigh.

Luckily she ha put her cell phone into her pocket, because if it was still in her bag, there was no way she would be getting to it in the back room.

" Belle sweetheart" Mr Gold's tone was happy.

" Nick, I..in...vator...Gas...here..." was all Mr Gold could hear because her cell was breaking up. She had tried to tell him -Nick, I'm in the elevator, Gaston was here- But he didn't get any of it.

Next thing was as clear as day to him.

He could hear Belle scream at the end of the phone.

"Belle, Sweetheart? Belle?!" he shouted but the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was now curled up into the corner of the elevator holding both hands across her belly as the shooting pains running through her torso were too much to bare.

" Shit!" she said to herself.

It was time! The baby was coming! EARLY!

She tired to stand back up with the help of the rail as she pulled up on it. She pushed the button to open the elevator but the doors didn't open.

She huddled over herself, one hand holding onto the rails and the other holding across her belly.

"BELLE?!" She could hear Nick's voice echo through the Library.

"NICK!" She screamed back, "I'm in here!"

Nick followed the sound of her voice. But as he walked through the library, he could see books covering the floor, and one of the shelves had been knocked over.

When he got to the elevator, he seen the smashed bottle all over the floor, he picked up the one large piece of glass and read 'VODKA' written across the front.

-SHIT- he said to himself.

He tried to open the elevator but the doors only budged a tiny bit.

"Belle?" he called inside but he couldn't see her.

" Nick!" he could hear her sob.

" Stay back from the door sweetheart" he assured her, but he was far more worried than he was letting on.

He gripped the door and tried to pull it open. It started to work and he could finally see Belle bent over with her hands across her belly.

The sight of her, worried him even more and with the the doors fung open and he rushed to her side.

"Belle?...What Happened?!" His tone was angry, he knew someone had been there, he knew someone had done this, and he could guess just exactly who it was! And he also knew that the son of bitch, wouldn't be getting away with it this time!

" Nick... The baby's coming" she sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry guys! I forgot to write on my other chapters! :) To all the people asking, yes there is more to come, I'm not quite sure where to stop yet but there definitely will be a couple more chapters :) Hope you are all enjoying! Thankyou to everyone! :D **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**_

Chapter 17...

" Let me call the ambulance!"

"No, just take me in your car, please"

" Belle, there might be something wrong, you need an ambulance"

She sobbed, " Nick, please, you won't be able to come in the ambulance, I just know it, Please just drive?" She managed to gaze up at him with her teary sparkling eyes pleading to him.

He thought it was a bad idea, and that she needed specialist help, she was a month and half premature.

But reluctantly he took her outside, and lucky, his car was parked just at the end of the road.

Belle slumped into the passenger seat, her breathing almost breathless with fireworks of pain shooting through her body.

Mr Gold jumped in the drivers seat and started to drive, he didn't care about speeding at that moment, he needed to know Belle was going to be okay.

Belle started whimpering in the seat next to him, and when he looked at her, she looked like she was in so much pain, with both her hands criss crossed over her belly.

He took his one hand off the wheel, and reached over to her belly and removed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

Every time a contraction would rush through her torso, she would grip his hand extremely hard.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Mr Gold rushed around to the passenger side and helped her out and escorted her inside.

Just as they got inside, Belle curled over herself and screamed with the pain and everyone at the hospital spun around on attention.

Nurses rushed to her side and put her into a wheelchair and immediately took her into an isolated room.

Her breath was breathless, and Mr Gold was trying to soothe her by stroking her arm or her forehead or her cheeks, but nothing worked. Nothing would work until this baby was out of her.

" Nick..." She took a deep breath " will you call my father please" She took another breath.

With that he was pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Moe French's number.

"Hello?"

"Moe, It's Nick, Belle's at the hospital, something happened at the library and the baby is coming...now!"

"Now?"

"Now, she wants you here..."

Then Dr Whale interrupted. "No cell phones in here sorry Mr Gold" and he nodded and snapped his cell shut.

"Well Belle, It looks like the baby is going to be here pretty soon"

Her head shot straight to the side and caught Mr Gold's gaze.

She mouthed the words -I'm scared- to him and he smiled and stroked up and down her arm trying to reassure her everything will be okay.

"When the contractions increase, press this button and I'll come straight here ok?" Dr Whale assured her and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A good couple of hours had passed and now Belle was in a lot of pain.

Mr Gold was desperate to know what had happened at the Library but he was too afraid to ask seeing the pain she was already in.

"Does your Mom know we're up here?" Belle said as she winced in pain. And he shook his head, he had completely forgotten but it certainly shook him out of his daze.

He grabbed his cell phone, He didn't want to risk being caught on it again so he just sent her a little text instead.

_**At the hospital **_

_**The baby is coming. **_

_**Belle's father is coming up later, so bring Bae up if you want to come up here **_

_**Nick **_

_**Oxoxo**_

Belle's breathing was becoming more and more erratic.

" Are you okay? How you feeling?" but she couldn't manage to say anything only whimper and mumble.

She shifted forward on the bed leaving a small gap behind her. He knew what she wanted, so he climbed onto the bed and sat behind her.

He put his legs either side of Belle's and she lay back into his chest.

She found his hands and intertwined both hands with his. Every now and again, he could feel her grip his hands as the contraction would flow through her like a wave.

She'd whimper and murmur and sometimes even let out a little scream if it was a really bad one. But he would comfort her by whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and some how he would always manage to calm her down.

Dr Whale entered the room to check on her.

" Just thought I'd let you know both your parents are out in the waiting room, I wasn't sure if you wanted them in here or?" Belle shook her head and just about managed to let out a breathless innocent voice.

"Too embarrassing" and then her breathing became deep again. Dr Whale and Mr Gold both laughed at her words and Mr Gold stroked the back of her hand, when suddenly she gripped his hand so tight, he thought it was going to turn blue.

Dr Whale was immediately next to her bed, Checking her over.

" Belle I'm going to grab some help, I think it's time" he nodded to Mr Gold and his eyes widened with excitement but he was also scared and nervous too.

Dr Whale left the room.

" What if somethings wrong? What if theres something wrong with the baby? What if I can't do this? What if I can't be a mother? Aaaaahhhhhhhhh"

" Belle, sweetheart, you are going to be an amazing mother, and as for the baby, I just know it's going to be okay, everything will be fine, you'll see" He kissed the back of her head as she leaned back into his chest.

"I'm scared" she whispered and turned her head to him so she could look at him.

"So am I Belle, but everything will be okay, I promise" and he leaned down and gave her a small kiss, which made her smile.

" Belle?...what happened at the Library?" He hadn't even realized the words had come out of his mouth until he noticed her head and gaze shy away from him.

When she eventually looked back up to him she noticed he looked a little sad, he was only trying to care of her, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now.

" I Love you" she whispered with a smile, and he pull her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

" I Love you too, sweetheart"

That's when it hit her, The worst contraction so far. She screamed just as Dr Whale entered the toom and tears started running down her face.

She gripped Mr Gold's hand extremely tight, and when she eventually let go of him, she noticed that she had left a mark. She giggled " Sorry" and he laughed at her.

He rubbed the sides of her arms as she rested back against him again after the contraction had passed.

Mr Gold's mother had taken Bae to go and grab some coffee for Moe and herself, but didn't realize she was passing the room Belle was in until Bae started shouting " Belle!" and peeping through the window.

Clara tried rushing Bae along, but he wasn't having any of it. He stood there a while and watched, until he shied away from the window, " Is Belle hurt?" He asked.

" Why would you say that sweetie?" Clara asked him.

" She shouting weally loud grandma" and Clara began to laugh.

" Having a baby is a lot of pain Bae" she tried to explain without going into too much detail. And Bae nodded his head and followed Clara back to the waiting room.

" I wonder how she is" Moe asked.

" She'll be fine" Clara encouraged him and placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly as she handed him his cup of coffee.

"Thankyou" he nodded.

" Belle, It's time" Dr Whale assured her and her face was filled with horror.

" I'm scared she sobbed" as Mr Gold slipped from behind her and sat on the chair next to the bed instead and took her hand into both of his.

"It's going to be fine Belle, trust me" and with that she nodded.

The nurses kept telling Belle to push, and push and push.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed, and she felt like she had been there a lifetime.

She was exhausted.

" I can see the head Belle, just a few more pushes now Belle and your baby will be here"

She took a deep breath in. Mr Gold took her hand as support she he could immediately feel her tighten her grip onto his hand.

" I'm going to need a new hand after this" He joked and she spun her head to him and glared at him.

" After this I'm not letting you near me ever again" She teased him right back.

" Right Belle... I need you push the next time a contraction..."

"Now!" she screamed as she scrunched her face up and bit down on her lip and she pushed with all the energy she had left in her body. She bit down so hard on her lip she just knew her lips were going to be swollen after all this.

She started panting, and her breath was now breathless. She flung her head back against the pillows in relief.

Silence fell in the room, It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

And then,

suddenly,

-a tiny Innocent cry-

the tiny whispered cry of a perfect new born baby echoed around the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cliff Hanger! :D haha sorry guys! I couldn't help myself! Hope you are all enjoying! :) I will update soon! :D Keep reviewing! :D Thankyou all for the support, it means a lot! :) **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18...

Dr Whale wrapped the crying bundle of joy in a blanket and immediately placed the baby into Belle's exhausted arms.

Tears began to roll down her cheek.

" Pink Blanket?" Mr Gold almost burst out into tears. Dr Whale nodded.

" Congratulations, You have a baby daughter at 7 pounds and 3oz"

As soon as the baby was placed into Belle's arms the baby stopped crying almost immediately and Belle laughed.

" A daughter" she sobbed with happiness. She looked up to Dr Whale, " She is okay? I mean being premature and all?" she asked.

" She's fine Belle, you have a very healthy daughter, and she has a wonderful set of lungs on her that we have already experienced" and they all laughed. " We will keep our eye on her overnight just in case, but I assure you she is simply perfect"

Belle smiled down at her new born baby daughter that was already cuddling into her chest, fast asleep.

Mr Gold couldn't speak. He was so pleased with his new daughter he was genuinely speechless. Belle couldn't take her eyes away from her. She was beautiful. She had a small amount of dark hair that Mr Gold was certain would turn out to be just like Belle's.

Belle slowly and gently placed her finger into the palm of the baby and she could feel her gently grip around her finger.

Rivers of tears fell down Belle's cheek. She was so happy.

Belle looked up to see Mr Gold standing over them both staring down at them. He had a small tear run down his face too, but of course he would never admit it.

" Look baby, It's your daddy" she whispered and smiled up to Mr Gold.

" I'm too scared to pick her up, she's so small" as he brushed his finger down Belle's cheek.

" I Love you so much Belle" he whispered into her ear and then kissed her temple. She smiled at him intently.

" Do you want to hold your new daughter Mr Gold?" she giggled.

He nodded, but he was afraid. She was so small, he thought he would break her.

Belle gently lifted her up and Mr Gold took her from Belle's arms, and the baby's eyes immediately shot open.

" She's got your eyes, aswell as your hair Belle" he laughed as he rocked her back and forth. "Look" he sat next to the bed and leaned over a little so Belle could see her eyes.

" Awwwh" Belle couldn't help the tears running down her face, they simply wouldn't stop. "She's perfect" Belle bit her lip extremely pleased. She didn't feel afraid anymore. And she lay back against the pillows and watched Nick with the baby.

" You know we didn't think of any names" she said, but her breath was barely a whisper as she was so exhausted.

He looked over to her as if he was thinking.

" Do you have any names in mind sweetheart?" he asked her but he could barely keep his eyes away from his daughter for more than a few seconds.

"Rose?" He asked, but she shook her head.

" Emilie?" she said, but he shook his head.

The baby had started crying again and Mr Gold tried rocking her back and forth but nothing was working.

" Here, let me try" Belle held her arms up and Mr Gold gently placed the crying baby into Belle's arms.

Belle cuddled her closely to her chest, and started quietly humming.

" Mommy's little girl huh?" Mr Gold teased as the room became silent again, except for the gentle hum of Belle, soothing the baby back to sleep.

Belle looked down at her daughter for a little while and after taking a good look at her, she looked up to Mr Gold, "Ava?" and Mr Gold smiled.

" That sounds perfect, but why that name?" he questioned.

" It was my Mom's name" she smiled as her gaze went back down to the tiny sleeping baby cuddled into her chest.

" It's perfect" he kissed her forehead.

" Shall I go and get our parents to meet their new granddaughter?"

" Oh goodness, I forgot, of course" she giggled.

Mr Gold left the room and Belle couldn't take her eyes away from Ava.

She looked so fragile in Belle's arms. Belle gently kissed her on the forehead, and she wriggled a little within her blanket but fell straight back to sleep. Belle noticed her lift her little fingers to her mouth and started sucking on her thumb, and Belle thought that was the cutest memory that she will store in her brain forever.

Belle had dreamt of what her baby would look like for 9 months, but she never expected her to look at beautiful as she did. She felt such a large bond with her already, it was an incredible feeling.

Belle held her so delicately, like she was a precious Jewel.

The door of the room then slowly opened to reveal her father, Clara and Bae.

" Belle, My girl" Moe immediately took to Belle's side and stared down at his granddaughter.

His eyes began to fill with tears and Belle giggled," She really is captivating Belle, she's beautiful, but she's so tiny" Belle looked up to her father and smiled.

" Her name's Ava " and with that Moe's smile grew and grew even more.

" Like..?" and Belle nodded.

" Yes Papa, after Mom" she looked back down smiled at the bundle of joy rested peacefully in her arms.

Moe kissed Belle's forehead, "You've done amazing Belle, I truly am very proud of you".

" Thankyou" she whispered as a mirrored tear ran down both of their cheeks.

Belle's gaze turned to the extremely shy looking boy hidden behind his grandma's leg.

" Don't you want to come and see your new baby sister Bae?" Belle smiled over at him, and Bae's shy face turned into a huge grin as he rushed over to the bed and climbed on top with the help of Mr Gold.

Bae looked down at his new baby sister with wide amazed eyes. " She's pwetty, like you Belle" he said and Belle giggled.

" Wot she called?" he asked innocently.

" Her name is Ava " Belle smiled at him, as she held Ava in one of her arms, and wrapped her other arm around Bae as cuddled into her side to get a better look at his sister.

" She really is beautiful Nick." Belle heard Clara say to Mr Gold, and Belle noticed another tear run down his face as he nodded in agreement with his mother.

" I got surpwise for Ava" Bae whispered into Belle's ear.

" Oh do you now? Well I'm sure she would love to see it" and with that Bae quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to Clara tugging on her leg.

" Grandma, the surpwise!" he said to her. She pulled a large bag from behind her and handed it to Bae, Bae then quickly ran back over to Belle's side.

Bae pulled out an amazing looking teddy bear and he placed it into Belle's chest next to Ava.

" That is lovely, Bae, I bet when she wakes up she will love it" she leaned over and kissed his forehead and he giggled and blushed.

Belle turned to Clara and mouthed -Thankyou- to her.

Belle looked at her father then to Clara, " Do you want to hold your new granddaughter?" she smiled at them both, and very gentleman like Moe allowed Clara to go first, but he was extremely eager to hold Ava.

Clara gently took her away from Belle and sat on the chair cradling her next to the bed.

" She truly is amazing Belle, thankyou" Clara said as she stroked down Ava's cheek as she slept.

And Belle managed a sleepy smile.

Mr Gold sat on the side of the bed and stroked the side of Belle's cheek, " Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted sweetheart" and she closed her eyes and embraced the feel of his touch, and whispered " I will soon, I just want to look at her a while longer" she smiled up at him and he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

" Thankyou" he whispered to her as he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

" For what?" she questioned.

" For everything" he replied and he kissed her once more,

" I Love you Belle, You Bae and now Ava are my life."

" I Love you too Nick" she whispered but she sounded exhausted.

She rested back onto the pillow and watched her tiny daughter sleep in Clara's arms.

Belle intertwined her fingers into Mr Gold's and he squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at that. It was his way of saying that he wasn't going anywhere.

"So how do you feel? was it an easy labor?" Clara began to talk, but when she looked up from Ava and looked over to Belle, she found her fast asleep.

" Awwh bless her" Clara giggled.

Moe kissed Belle's forehead and whispered in her ear " I Love you, My girl, I'm so proud of you".

A stray lock of curl had fallen down across her face, the same stray lock that always tumbled down her face as she slept and Mr Gold gently pushed it behind her ear and he smiled down at how peaceful she looked.

" She's exhausted" Mr Gold said as he gently kissed her cheek.

" I bet" Moe said as he sat next to Clara watching his very frist grandchild peacefully sleep. " Carrying this precious thing around for 9 months and then 15 hours of Labor, but I'm so proud of her" Moe said, Nick and Clara wasn't sure whether he meant to say it out loud.

"She's going to be the image of her mother" Clara stated, " They even look like two peas in a pod as they sleep...Look" Clara gestured down to Ava and then over to Belle.

Mr Gold looked back at Belle peacefully sleeping, with a smile on her face.

He was so happy he had met her. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her could fall in love with a man like him. Make a family with a man like him.

She stirred slightly, and he felt her hand grip onto his tighter.

" I'm not going anywhere, Belle, I promise" he whispered.

Bae stretched up onto tippy toes trying to get a better look at his sister in his grandma's arms, be he was too short.

Moe took his hand and pulled him towards him and sat him on his lap, "Better?" he asked and Bae nodded. " Thankyou" he smiled at Moe and reached over the chair to look at Ava.

" I wish Belle was my Mamma too" Bae said to Moe as he sat on his lap, and it broke Mr Gold's heart, because he himself wished that Belle was his mother too.

" Well I know that Belle loves you very much" Moe assured Bae, and Moe was caught off guard as Bae cuddled into him.

Mr Gold couldn't believe the sight he was currently witnessing.

All of them there together, was like a true family portrait. It was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Would love to know what you all think of this story so far, So if you are reading this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **_

_**A huge thankyou to all my followers so far! And everyone that has favourited this story and reviewed it! Thankyou all so so so much! :D I shall update soon! :) **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed on the last Chapter! They were great! To those of you, questioning some things going on, please bare with me I promise all questions will be answered, I just don't want to rush things and have everything major happen within one chapter! So there will be more chapters, There will be more surprises, so just stay tuned and I hope you enjoy :)**_

Chapter 19...

Belle was woken up by the sweetest and angelic little cry she had ever heard.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her gaze wandered the room searching for where the sound was coming from.

She rolled over on to her side to find her father cradling Ava, trying to hush her.

Moe hadn't realized Belle was watching him, so she tried to stifle her giggles.

"ShhhhShhhShhhh" Moe tried to hush Ava but nothing was working.

Belle lifted herself up into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed.

" Having fun?" she smirked at her father and he laughed.

" Well I was until she woke up, I think she wants her Mom"

He got up from the chair and walked over to the bed and gently placed a screaming Ava into Belle's arms.

Ava opened her eyes and looked up Belle with precious and beautiful teary sparkled blue eyes, and she had started to stop crying too.

" Whats wrong sweetheart? " Belle said in a silly voice, cuddling Ava against her chest.

Ava started chewing on her fingers and Belle giggled at the cute sight in front of her. That was Ava's way of telling Belle she was hungry.

" I uuhhh... I havn't fed her yet" Belle bit her lip nervously and looked up at her father.

" Do you want me to get her bottle?" her father asked.

But Belle shook her head. " I don't know how to..."

Moe sat on the bed next to her, and put his hand on top of hers. "I'm here to help you Belle, now come on I'll show you"

Belle placed Ava into the hospital crib while her father taught her how to make the milk just the right temperature and etc...

But as soon as Belle put her down, she began to stir again, and Belle knew she was about to start crying again.

The milk was finally perfect, and she removed it from the cup of hot water, and sprayed a little onto her wrist, making sure it wasn't too hot for her.

" Come on then my beautiful little girl" Belle picked Ava up from the crib and sat back onto the bed and cradled her.

Ava took to her bottle immediately, No problems what so ever.

" Thankyou Papa" Belle smiled over to father as he watched his little girl with her little girl.

" I'm always here Belle" He smiled.

She looked around the room, and she had finally realized that it was only the three of them in the room.

" Where's Nick?" she asked.

" He had to take Bae somewhere" she nodded and looked back down to Ava, happily sucking on the bottle.

" He left you something though" Moe gestured to the table beside her bed.

He eyes widened aswell as her smile as she seen a beautiful bright red rose placed onto the table.

She slowly reached over, trying not to disturb Ava, and picked the rose up. She held it to her nose and the aroma of the flower surrounded her nostrils like a wave. The velvety soft feel of the flower, made her shiver. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Belle French?" Belle was dashed out of her gaze at the manly stern voice that came from towards the door way.

"Y..Yeess?" she stuttered.

" My name is Graham, I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke" And then she suddenly realized who he was.

" How can I help you?" She questioned.

" I have some information for you, I believe you know of Gaston March?"

Even his name made her feel sick, " Yes" she gritted through her teeth.

" He had confessed everything and he is currently in custody"

Her eyes widened. " Wait, what?"

" He's behind bars Miss French, He came into the office early hours this morning and pleaded guilty to careless driving and causing your injuries, and then he told us what happened at the Library too" Belle was amazed.

" You probably won't be hearing from his for a while, he's being transferred to a bigger prison and will be locked up for quite a few years" Sheriff Graham assured her.

" Is everything okay in here?" Then she heard a voice all too familiar. Mr Gold.

" Sheriff Graham was just telling me that Gaston has been locked up, he confessed everything" she smiled over to Mr Gold.

" Good" He gritted, " If he had stayed out any longer, He'd be dead after what he did to Belle"

" I for once agree with you" Moe agreed with Mr Gold and both men nodded to each other.

" I can assure you that you won't be hearing off him for a while, Mr Gold" then Graham's gaze turned back to Belle. " But I may need further statements for future court references is that okay?"

" Yes of course" she nodded.

" Well I guess I'll be going, Miss French, Mr French, Mr Gold" he nodded and left the room.

" Thank God that scumbag has finally been locked up! His guilty conscious finally skinning him inside out" Mr Gold gritted.

" Nick, Let's not think about that right now" Belle focused back on Ava as she finally took the last bits of milk from the bottle.

Belle lifted her up and placed her head resting on her shoulder and her tiny body layed onto her chest, making soothing motions up and down and her back sending her back to sleep.

" What did happen at the Library Belle?" Her father questioned and Belle took a deep breath in.

" Long story short, he thought Ava should have been his, he called Nick rotten in front of me, and then he held me against the wall, he was so drunk Papa, so I hit him across the face and ran to the elevator to hide" Belle lifted her sleeve of her gown up and revealed the huge black and blue bruise that was the exact shape of a hand mark.

" He's lucky he's in prison, he wouldn't be walking these streets otherwise" Gold gritted again.

" Nick.." she smiled over at him," It's fine, He's locked up, he's gone, It's all going to be okay now"

She noticed how his focus was directed at Ava.

" So where did you disappear to?" She tired to change the conversation.

" I took Bae to pre school, although he screamed the whole way there saying he wanted to spend the day with his sister again" he began to laugh and Belle smiled. " My Mom is going to pick him up and take him home for the night, so I can spend the night with you again here" and Belle nodded with a smile.

"His birthday is in a couple days, We'll have to do something special"

" Yes I agree" Mr Gold nodded his head.

" Thankyou for the rose too" She smirked at him and she lifted the flower to her nose again to revel in the scent.

"You're welcome sweetheart" He leaned down and kissed her cheek careful not to wake Ava.

Moe then thought that was his cue to leave them to it.

" I'm gunna head off, Take a shower and get cleaned up, plus I need to take care of somethings at the shop" He brushed his knuckles across Belle's cheek and leaned down and kissed her in the same place.

" She truly is beautiful Belle, I am so proud of you" He whispered, and then gently placed a small tender kiss onto Ava's cheek.

" I'll see you tomorrow" he said directed to both Belle and Mr Gold and with that he left.

"First time we've been alone for a couple of days" she giggled.

"Indeed" He said as he sat on the chair next to the bed and Belle rolled her eyes.

She knew Ava was now asleep and she was desperate for a cuddle herself. A cuddle from Nick.

She slowly got up off the bed and placed Ava into the crib that was only a foot away from the bed.

" Sleep well my wonderful little girl" Belle lent down and kissed Ava's forehead gently, and she didn't even stir.

Belle climbed back onto the bed and patted the space next to her gesturing for Mr Gold and he didn't hesitate and was immediately climbing into the bed with her.

He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest.

" How you feeling?" He asked as he made spiral soothing patterns across her back, that she loved.

" Better" she smiled up at him, and then rested back against his chest, " Still a little tired though".

She put her arm across his chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck further.

He moved his hand to her hair and started brushing his fingers through it. He would alternate, patterns along her back then stroking through her hair, and he knew she falling asleep.

He could feel her breath against his shirt and it sent shivers down his whole body.

He whispered " I love you Belle"

Her voice barely even a whisper " I Love you too Nick".

And within 10 minutes all three of them were fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay so I know this isn't my strongest chapter, but It's what I call a lead up chapter, that's going to head into quite a bog story! :) I have a lot of plans for this story, so I hope all my readers will keep supporting me as I carry on writing :) Please stay tuned, I will give you a clue as to what may happen in future chapters, Belle and Ava will be allowed home, and Bae has a BIG birthday party, but will someone unexpected turn up?! **_

_**I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out :) **_

_**P.S thankyou to all the amazing reviews so far! :) **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20...

The next morning Dr Whale slowly entered the room early morning.

Belle eyes fluttered open, but Mr Gold remained asleep. He was so tired she thought he could probably sleep for weeks.

" Sorry to disturb you" Dr Whale whispered not to wake up Ava or Mr Gold.

" That's okay, Is everything okay?" She whispered sleepily.

He nodded. " With any luck, you might be able to take Ava home later today" he smiled at her and her eyes lit up with excitement.

" There is one thing though, How have you been feeding her ? Bottles or breast feeding?"

He inquired.

" A bottle so far" She gestured to the empty bottle Ava had drank just yesterday.

" Then before you leave, I'd like you to try breastfeeding, just once, and if you don't want to continue I'll understand, but with Ava being premature and all, breastfeeding will help build her immune system a lot quicker, than the powdered formula milk from a store."

Belle nodded and smiled, " Sure, I'll try when she wakes, anything for my little girl" she giggled quietly.

He walked over to the crib that was next to Belle to examine Ava, and he nodded his head. Wrote a couple of scribbles down on his clipboard and began to leave.

"Right then I shall leave you to it" he smiled and left the room.

Belle started to snuggle back in next to Mr Gold. Until Belle could hear a tiny muffled sound coming from the crib. Ava had started to cry, and Belle thought it was the cutest and most precious little voice she had ever heard.

She climbed out of bed and Ava began crying louder.

"ShhhhShhShhhhh sweetheart, It's okay Mommy's here" she whispered as she stood over the crib and watched Ava try to kick her blanket away from her. Belle giggled.

Ava started to calm down at sight of her Mommy standing next to her, but she was still sobbing a little. Her big piercing, teary, blue eyes staring up at Belle.

" There she is, there's my precious little girl" Belle said in a silly baby voice as she picked her up and cuddle her into the crook of her neck. She was so tiny and fragile, Belle would always be afraid of breaking her every time she would pick her up. Belle smiled, when she could feel Ava, cuddle further into the crook of her neck, and Belle sat on the bed quietly humming a tune to calm her.

Belle removed her from her shoulder and cradled her length ways in her arms aswell, so she could have full view of her. She still couldn't believe it. She still couldn't believe that the precious and most amazing thing in the world was her. She made her, She gave birth to her and she would take care of and protect her forever. Belle watched as Ava brought her hand to her mouth and started sucking and biting on her her fingers. Somehow, Belle knew when she did that, It was like Ava's way of telling Belle she was hungry, because she did exactly the same yesterday.

Belle took a deep breath in, she was nervous to breastfeed and she didn't know why. But she lifted her top up and guided Ava to her nipple and she took to it immediately. Belle had read books about breastfeeding and some of them had said that some babies wouldn't take to the breast of their mothers, and that's when she realized that that was the reason she was worried. She was afraid that Ava wouldn't accept. But that definitely was not the case.

Belle smiled down, watching Ava. She had closed her eyes as she sucked. Which Belle knew she would probably fall asleep again after she had finished.

" Well that's a sight to wake up to" Belle was startled as a groggy sleepy voice emerged from the pillow next to her.

She shook her head and laughed. "Good Morning to you too" she smirked at him.

He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

He was mesmerized by the sight. He thought it was incredible. The bond his two favourite girls already had blew him away.

" I thought you were going to use the bottle on her?" he questioned but she shook her head.

" Dr Whale payed a visit this morning and requested I try breastfeeding just once, apparently, because Ava was premature and she's so small it will help build her immune system a lot quicker, and help her grow and stuff like that" she said as she looked back down to Ava.

" And how are finding...it" He gestured down to where Ava was attached to Belle and she giggled.

" It's fine" she smiled.

Belle looked away from Ava and smiled at him.

" We might be able to go home today" and his eyes lit up in the very same way Belle's did when Dr Whale had told her.

" What? Really? We can take our little girl home?" she nodded with a giggle.

Mr Gold stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles and leaned in to steal a kiss from her, which she had no objections to.

"I'm so proud of you Belle" He placed his forehead against hers, " I love you" he whispered and stole another kiss.

She pulled herself prom the kiss with a giggle, " I love you too Nick".

"Belle...?"

" Hmmm?" she mumbled as she was too engrossed in watching Ava instead.

She hadn't realized that he had gone into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small leather black box.

He took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her head to look at him.

" What's that?" she looked down at the box he held in his hand.

" A surprise" he gestured.

She looked confused.

" From the moment I met you Belle, I knew there was something about, From the moment you almost killed me with your car" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Your never gunna let that go are you?" she laughed.

He slowly opened the box and Belle's eyes lit up.

" That's Beautiful" she bit her lip, and she admired the piece of jewellery.

The real silver band was plain and simple, but it looked so beautiful. But the most capturing part was the diamond that was right in the centre. Belle felt speechless. The dazzling diamond shon from the hospital lights. It wasn't a big diamond, but it was perfect. Perfect for Belle, sweet, delicate and rare.

Mr Gold took her free hand and grasped it with his."Belle sweetheart..." He looked up into her eyes and he could see she already tears in them. " Will you marry me?" His lips began to curl into a small smile, when tears had began running down Belle's face, and she nodded.

She couldn't manage to say anything, she was speechless.

He removed the ring from the box and slowly slid it up her finger on her left hand. It was a perfect fit. The ring looked amazing, on Belle's small, delicate , pale finger. The paleness o her skin enhanced the diamond and Mr Gold couldn't believe his eyes. Neither of them could take their eyes away from how perfect and right it looked having the ring there.

She tore her hand away from and placed it around his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

It was passionate, needy, loving and perfect.

" Of course I'll marry you" She placed her forehead against his and streams of tears of happiness rushed down her cheeks. " I Love you". And with that she captured his mouth again in another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, I'm sorry this isn't a very long chapter, but hope you like it anyway, please review and let me know what you think :) **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21...

"Ready to go?" Mr Gold asked Belle with a smile.

"MmmHmm..." Belle replied biting her lip excitedly as she tied a sleeping Ava into the carrying car seat ready to leave the hospital.

" Good Luck Belle, She is the truly is the best baby we've had at the hospital for months" Dr Whale assured her and she laughed.

"Thankyou for everything" she said as she wrapped the large handle of the car seat up into the crook of her elbow to carry.

" You're welcome" Dr Whale smiled.

Belle and Mr Gold walked hand in hand out of the hospital. When they arrived at the car, Mr Gold took Ava away from Belle and tried to put her into the car.

"Here let me" he said, as he attempted to place the car seat into the car but it wouldn't work.

" This is the stupidest contraction ever made" he gritted to himself and Belle laughed at him from the passenger seat in the front.

Belle leant over from the front and flipped the clip on the side of the car seat, and it automatically fitted into place.

" that's just pure luck" he moaned as he shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat.

" Are you okay?" she asked, curiously.

" Yes, I'm fine" but he didn't sound all that convincing.

" Are you sure?" she placed her hand onto his shoulder.

He sighed. "It's just..." He turned around to look and Ava asleep in the back and the corner of his lips started to curl.

" The last time I did this, My ex wife left Bae and me after just a week of giving birth to him, I just... I'm afraid" He bowed his head as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

She turned her body to the side, so she was fully facing him.

" Nick, I...I'm not going to leave you" She leaned over and took his chin between her thumb and finger and forced him to look at her. "I promise". She said with a smile.

He leaned slightly towards her, and she did the same as they captured each other in a kiss.

When they stopped she placed her forehead against his with her eyes closed, she brushed her finger across his cheek.

" I Love you Belle" he whispered.

" I love you too" and he leant his mouth towards her again and placed a small tender kiss.

She sat back into her seat, " Come on, lets go home" she reassured him with a smile and he nodded. She stroked his arm reassuringly, and then turned to check on Ava but she was still fast asleep and she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

They arrived home and Mr Gold pulled Ava out of the car and all three of them entered the house, only be greeted by a loud...

"SURPIRSE" A crowd of people shouted as soon as they stepped foot inside the door.

Belle's eyes widened as she saw pink banners surrounding the house. Pink Balloons everywhere. All reading - It's A Girl- on the front of them.

" Ohh wow... Did you do all of this?" Belle asked Clara.

And she nodded.

Belle embraced her in a small hug and whispered " Thankyou".

Belle could hear tiny footprints running down the stairs.

"BELLE BELLE BELLE!" He shouted and practically jumped into her arms.

" Hi sweetheart" she kissed his cheek. " You okay?"

He nodded, " Where Ava?" he asked.

" Your Daddys got her over in the kitchen" His eyes lit up with excitement and he tried to wriggle out of Belle's arms and she laughed. She put him on the floor and he rushed out to see Ava.

" Belle!" She was startled as she was pounced on. " She is adorable! I'm going to be the best auntie ever!" Belle giggled.

"Hi Rubs" Belle hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I didn't call while you were at the hospital but when Clara told me about the party, I wanted to surprise you, and you know how bad I am at keeping them secret" They both laughed.

" That's okay! I'm glad your here!" Belle smiled.

" Belle, sweetheart, I think she wants you" Mr Gold held a crying Ava into his shoulder standing behind Belle.

Belle smiled and gently took Ava from him, " What's wrong my beautiful little girly?" she said in a silly voice as she cuddled Ava into the crook of her neck and made spiraling soothing motions onto her back.

" Mommys girl" Mr Gold joked as he stood next to her and Belle giggled.

" I'm going to go make a coffee, do you want anything?" he asked and Belle shook her head.

"No thankyou".

Belle went and sat on the sofa and Ruby followed.

" Do you want to hold her?" Belle asked as she watched Ruby knowing she desperately wanted to hold her. And Ruby nodded excessively.

" Yes Please! " Belle gently placed her into Ruby's arms.

Ava was being extremely nosy. Her eyes wide open and scanning her new surroundings wondering where the hell she was.

" Oh wow, Look at her eyes, they are exactly like yours Belle! Bright blue, she's going to be letting a hell of a lot of guys down when she's in school!"

" And I'll be kicking a lot of Horny teenage boy ass when she's in high school" A stern voice came from behind her as Mr Gold passed through the living area and Belle rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

" He's really protective of her already huh?" Ruby stated as she made silly faces at Ava who was paying no attention to her what so ever.

" He thinks I'm going to leave him, like his ex wife did" she whispered so no one else could hear.

" She left him?"

"Yeah just after Bae was born"

"No wonder he's so mean to people!" Ruby stated, as she tore her eyes away from Ava as she noticed something reflecting onto Ava's baby grow.

" Belle?!" Ruby's smirk grew," What's that?" she gestured to the ring on Belle's left hand.

And Belle nodded in confirmation.

" You're getting married?" Ruby almost screamed with happiness for her friend.

"Shhhh I havn't told my father yet"

" Now yours chance, He's over in the kitchen."

Belle turned her head around and saw her father glance over at her and smile.

" Could you watch her for two minutes?" Belle asked.

" Of course I can"

" I'll be right back, okay"

Belle wandered off into the kitchen, and approached her father, She stood facing into the living area though, keeping an eye on Ava in case she started crying.

" Belle, My Girl, how does it feel to be home?" He embraced her in a hug.

" I can't wait to sleep in my own bed" she giggled.

" I'm so glad your home, I can have cuddles from my granddaughter whenever I like now" Belle smiled.

"Papa, I... Uhhh. I've got something to tell you" she said shyly as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She nervously, lifted her left hand in front of him and gestured down to the ring, and he started to laugh. She looked so confused as he started to chuckle in front of her.

"Have you been worried to tell me about this?" He chuckled.

" Kind of" she said shyly, " Why are you laughing?" she smiled with confusion.

" Oh my dear girl, Nick came to me asking my permission before he asked you, I've known about it before you even went into labor with Ava"

Belle's face dropped with surprise, her jaw almost collapsing to the floor.

She hit his arm playfully.

" Thanks for telling me!" she giggled.

" It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you! I'm happy for you Belle, truly I am, a few months ago I would have hated the idea, but I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he treats you, the way you've changed him for the better" She hugged him.

"Thankyou Papa" and he squeezed her tightly.

" Uhhhhh Belle, she's crying" Ruby blatantly said interrupting the moment. Belle took Ava from her and noticed that she was sucking on her fingers, and as always Belle knew she was hungry.

She sat on the kitchen table and lifted her top up, but placed a blanket over the top of Ava so no one could actually see anything, while Ava had her milk.

" Does that hurt/?" Ruby questioned.

" No not at all" Belle giggled.

A couple of minutes had passed, and Ava was finished and asleep.

" Now she's asleep, can I hold her?" Moe asked sheepishly.

" Of course Papa" Belle laughed as she gently handed her to him, " You don't need to ask" she stroked his shoulder as he held Ava and lovingly smiled down at his granddaughter.

" I'll be right back okay? I'm going to see Nick" He nodded.

"Take your time, I'm quite happy" he smiled as Ava gripped his pinky finger as she slept.

Belle smiled.

" Are you okay?" Belle cuddled into Mr Gold's side on the sofa and he put his arm around her waist.

" Yeah I'm just not good with people" He teased.

She could feel him making spiraling patterns on her bare flesh from where her top had risen a little. She closed her eyes and embraced it.

" Wheres Ava gone?" Bae asked innocently.

Belle leaned forward and picked him up and placed him between her and Mr Gold.

" She's asleep sweetheart, I think it's mine and your daddy's turn for a hug from you" She kissed his cheek, and he laughed.

He cuddled closer to his father and Mr Gold put his arm around him and held him close.

" Where we going for my Birfday papa?" He smiled up at Mr Gold.

" Well that's a surprise son" he looked at Belle and smirked.

" Do you know?" Bae asked Belle sweetly.

" Nope, Your daddy is planning everything" she ruffled his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days had passed, Ava was still settling in. Belle had decided to keep her crib in their bedroom for a couple of weeks, until she grows a little. Plus Belle never wanted to leave her, especially without company just in case something happened.

And as protective as he was, Mr Gold agreed with her.

It was a Friday and Belle, Mr Gold and Ava were al peacefully asleep in the master bedroom.

" WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" Bae pounced on top of both of them in bed and jumped up and down.

" ITS MY BIRFDAY!" He shouted.

" Mmmmmmmmmm" Belle was startled awake.

"Happy Birthday Son!" Mr Gold sat up in bed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Belle ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's my surpwise?! Where we going?!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Ava started stirring in her crib next to the bed, Belle yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked Mr Gold,

" 7am" he giggled, " Ill get Ava" he smiled at her, "And as for you young man" he poked Bae's nose playfully " You'll just have to wait and see "

" Awwwwwwh" Bae pulled a pretend sad face.

Mr Gold got up and picked a wriggling Ava up and cuddled her against him.

" Morning sweetheart" he whispered and placed an extremely gently kiss on her forehead and Belle watched him and smiled.

" We'd better get an early start anyway" He gestured to Belle.

" Yaaaaaaaaay" Bae screamed.

" Go and get dressed then" Mr Gold gestured him to his bedroom and he rushed out without a sound.

" So where are we going?" Belle asked Mr Gold as he handed Ava to her for her feed.

" Its a surprise" he said as he watched Belle breastfeed Ava. He was amazed at the sight.

Bae rushed in 2 minutes later all dressed and ready to go.

" Come On! Lets go!" he pounced back on the bed.

" Belle had just finished feeding Ava and she got up to dress.

She placed Ava in the crib and grabbed her clothes to dress.

" Go and out your shoes and coat on and we'll be there in 2 minutes" Mr Gold said to Bae as he buttoned his shirt up.

Bae ran down the stairs so quickly he almost tripped over.

Belle pulled her top off, and she jumped when she felt Mr Gold's arms wrap around her waist.

" If we don't hurry Bae's going to be mad" She gestured as she tried to wriggle out of his embrace to finish dressing but he kept his grip on her and spun her round in his arms instead and she let out a giggle.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. It was passionate. They hadn't been able to kiss like this for almost a week, and he needed it. Well they both needed it.

She caressed his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she immediately allowed him access to her mouth. He snaked his tongue inside, and played and teased with hers. Then she snaked her into his mouth and flicked her tongue so it ran along the roof of his mouth and it made shivers run down his spine. As he began to pull away he gently bit her bottom lip, and an unknowing groan emerged from her throat.

"EWWWW!" Bae shouted as he stood in the doorway.

Belle's head spun and as she seen Bae standing there she laughed. She pushed Mr Gold away and threw on her shirt.

"We're coming sweetheart" as she took Mr Gold's hand and they both walked out.

He walked behind her carrying Ava as they strolled down the stairs, and he sneakily squeezed her ass with his free hand, and she jumped, Hit his arm and smirked.

They began driving and Bae was sat in the back seat awfully excited.

An hour later they had arrived. Belle and Bae's eyes both lit up with excitement as they seen their destination.

" DISEYLAND! YAAAAAAY! " Bae screamed from the back.

" You've brought us to Disneyland?" Belle smiled at him and he nodded.

" Surprise" He laughed.

Mr Gold picked Ava up out of her car seat, and placed her into her stroller. The stroller was the kind that faced the person that was pushing the stroller, which Belle was happy about, so she could always keep her eyes on her.

Belle did the honor of pushing her.

Bae sprinted down to the front of the line extremely excited.

" Rides Rides Rides" Bae tugged on his father's leg.

Mr Gold looked to Belle, "Go On, I'll be fine, I'll take care of Ava" she insisted.

Belle took in her surroundings as she sat on a bench waiting for them to come off the ride. She was mesmerized by everything going on. She pulled Ava out of her stroller, because she had woken up, and Ava's eyes were everywhere. Belle giggled as she tried to move her head around at the music sound coming from the ride behind her.

" Whats that?" Belle pulled a funny face and said in a silly voice.

Belle lifted her onto her shoulder, so she could see what was going on. Belle could feel her head bobbing back and forth, looking around.

She noticed Bae and Mr Gold heading towards them.

" Was that fun?" she smiled at Bae.

He nodded, " Yes, We were flying like peter pan!"

Belle pretended to look surprised, " Really? Wow that is really cool".

Bae heard the sound of drums coming from a ride over on the East side of the park, His eyes lit up.

He grabbed onto Belle's hand, " Come on Mamma, Come and see"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**This is a long chapter, I know, I'm sorry if some of my readers don't like it, But Please Review and let me know your opinions. I would really appreciate your critical points of view! :D **_

_**A big thankyou to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed my story so far! So glad you are enjoying and I hope you keep on enjoying too! :) I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep writing this story for, But there will be another chapter soon hopefully :) I'll try and update asap :) **_

_**Please Review! :D **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22...

Bae's face boiled into a crimson red. He felt so embarrassed, he really hadn't meant the word to come out of his mouth. But somehow, it felt right as it rolled off his tongue.

Belle's eyes grew wider as the word rang through her mind. Bae looked like he was about cry. He spun on his heels and ran away.

" Bae!" Belle and Mr Gold both called to him in unison.

Mr Gold took a step as if he was about to go after him but Belle took his arm.

" Take, Ava, I'll go" he nodded nervously, but took Ava away from Belle, and she ran after Bae.

Mr Gold sat cradling Ava, and he looked down at her, and she looked up at him with her dazzling blue eyes.

- He should have known this would have happened sooner or later- he though to himself.

Bae kept running and running and running until a huge crowd of people surrounded him and he became afraid.

" Bae!" Belle called out, but now she couldn't see him.

Bae looked up at all the strange faces. He was surrounded by them.

Suddenly, someone gripped his arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

She squeezed him tightly and he embraced her hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Please don't run off again like that sweetheart"

" Sowwy" He sobbed into the crook of her neck.

Belle stood up from the floor, picking him up with her, and she walked them to go and sit on the bench in the corner to have a little chat.

" Bae sweetheart"

" I didn't mean to call you mamma, I'm sowy, I wishded you was my mamma " he bowed his head in embarrassment.

" I wish I was your Mom too Bae" she put her around him, and he cuddled into her again.

" Your Dad and I should have known this was coming" she whispered to herself.

" Bae," she looked directly into his eyes and placed both her hands on his shoulders as she crouched down to his level in front of the bench.

" You know I'm not your really mommy right?" he nodded and she saw tears run down his face, " Hey... Hey... Don't cry I havn't finished" she giggled and wiped his tears away with her gentle finger.

" I could be your new Mommy, if you wanted me to be?" His eyes shot up at her words.

"So I...I... can c...c...call you Mamma?" he stuttered shyly and Belle giggled.

" That's up to you sweetheart, I think of you as my son now, so if you want to think of me as your Mamma, then that's okay" She smiled and ruffled his hair.

She almost fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

She laughed at his actions, " I Love you Bae".

" I Wuv you too" he said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

" Right come on, Lets get back to your Papa".

Belle stood up and carried him the whole way back. His grip on her had never tightened.

Belle held him back just as tightly.

"Everything okay?" Mr Gold questioned as he stood up with Ava to make sure they were okay.

" Yes everything's fine" Belle smiled at him.

" You okay Bae?" Mr Gold turned his focus to Bae and Bae lifted his head to reveal a huge grin.

"Belle's my new Mamma now, not my real Mamma but my new one" He said so innocently and happily, it almost melted Mr Gold's heart.

-Thank you- Mr Gold mouthed the words to Belle and she smiled.

" Right come on then, It's my turn for a ride now, Pick one" She directed at Bae, and his smile grew and grew, and looked around.

" That One" He pointed at the flying elephants -The dumbo ride-.

" Hm... That looks scary!" Belle teased. "You'll have to hold my hand so I'm not afraid okay?" Mr Gold watched them together, and happiness rose through his whole body.

Bae nodded and dragged her towards the ride.

"You'll be okay with Ava?"

" Yes I'll be fine, now go...Mom " he smirked at her teasing her and she laughed.

Belle and Bae got on the ride almost immediately, and as he promised he held her hand all the way round until the ride stopped.

" That was fun" Bae smiled up at Belle and she giggled.

They walked back over to where Mr Gold and Ava were.

"I think this little one is hungry" Mr Gold gestured down to Ava who was chewing on her fingers again.

" I'm quite hungry too actually, what about you Bae?"

" Very hungwy" he grinned.

They headed over to the restaurant that was behind them.

They all sat down at a booth and a waitress came to take their order.

" I'll have a hamburger and an Ice tea please" Belle smiled.

" I'll have the same, please" Mr Gold said.

" Chicken nuggets and chips!" Bae shouted. " Mmmm" and they all laughed including the waitress.

" Coming right up" the waitress headed back over to the bar.

" Nick, will you pass me the blanket so I can feed Ava, before she makes everyone vacate the diner with her crying" Belle giggled and Mr Gold mimicked her.

Belle lifted her top and covered Ava immediately with the blanket.

No one would have known what she was doing because Belle hid it so well.

Their food arrived around 20 minutes later and Ava had finished feeding too, and she was fast asleep in her stroller.

Suddenly the Diner went silent and music started blaring through the speakers.

-Happy Birthday- started playing over the speaker and Bae's face lit up when he saw Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Peter Pan, Snow White, Pinocchio, Goofy, Cinderella and Buzz Lightyear carrying a huge cake filled with sparkling candles.

" Happy Birthday Bae" Mr Gold said but Bae didn't pay attention. He was too fascinated by the way the characters surrounded him as he ate his chicken nuggets. They would ruffle his hair, Pick him up out of his seat, shake him a little and put him back down, and Peter Pan even stole one of his fries!

He was amazed and he loved it.

Ava had woken up when the characters were there and when Mickey put his head above the stroller to say Hi she started crying and they all laughed.

Belle picked her up and cuddled her into the crook of her neck, feeling her sobbing onto her skin.

They went back to the park after eating and went on lots more rides. Bae got 90% of the characters' autographs and he was very pleased with that.

At 10pm there was a firework display. The colorful sparkles lighting up the sky. Radiating across the whole of the park.

Bae was mesmerized by them. He'd never seen fireworks before, and he wasn't a bit afraid of them. Ava on the other hand didn't like the loud blazing noise that erupted from them when they popped up into the night sky.

So Belle took her from the stroller, cuddled her tightly, whispering "ShhShhShhhh, Mommys here sweetheart" Into her ear and she did calm down a little at the sound of Belle's voice.

The finale of the fireworks were like kaleidoscopic explosions, rainbow ruptures, Bursting incandescent spectrums.

Bae applauded at the end.

"This is My Bestest Birfday ever!" He jumped into Mr Gold's arms.

"Thankyou Papa" He smiled and kissed his cheek, " Thankyou Mamma" He turned his gaze to Belle and blushed a little, but she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" You're welcome sweety".

The drive home, was quiet. Bae had fallen asleep almost immediately and Ava was fascinated by the street lights out the window.

" Thankyou for what you did with Bae today" Mr Gold whispered, not to disturb his two precious children in the back.

" That's okay, no need to thank me" she smiled over at him.

" It means a lot to Bae, and well... To me too, so thankyou" She smiled, and leaned over and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

When they arrived home Belle carried Bae to his room, and Mr Gold took Ava into their room.

" Goodnight sweetheart" Belle kissed his forehead, and placed his bear under the covers with him for comfort.

" Night Mamma" he whispered and yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

When Belle walked back into their bedroom, She giggled at the sight.

Mr Gold flat out sleeping with his shirt off on the bed, and Ava splayed, sleeping across his chest.

" Oh Nick" She laughed.

Never the less she dressed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed next to them.

She watched them just for a moment, Ava was sucking on her thumb as he cheek was pressed against his chest. She looked so tiny laying there. She gently stroked her cheek with her delicate finger. "I Love you sweetheart" she whispered and smiled.

She leaned up and kissed Mr Gold's cheek.

She was surprised when his arm slowly lifted and came around her waist and pulled her close to him.

The three of them cuddled together, asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
